


The Orange, the Bat, and the Princess of Aldnoah High School

by VeryBoredAnon



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryBoredAnon/pseuds/VeryBoredAnon
Summary: Inaho:He has the emotional range of a piece of cardboard, but definitely cares for his friends and family. He excels in all matters related to physics and being a housewife. He owns a bright orange raincoat.Slaine:He's very open about his feelings, so much that he could be labelled a crybaby. He knows a lot about the world after travelling for five years and gardens as a hobby. His father often lends him a large black umbrella.Asseylum:She's always happy and living her life to the fullest. She enjoys learning new things around her. Her peers respect her for her mannerly attitude and her status as the granddaughter of the headmaster.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing this side story until I continue my canon divergence AZ fic at December.

It was a fine day. The sun was shining, the breeze was cooling and the flowers have bloomed. However, two blond children--a boy and a girl--could not enjoy those beauties.

"You're leaving?!" said the blonde girl, aghast.

The blond boy nodded, unable to meet the girl's gaze. "Yes."

The girl teared up. "So, we'll never play together again?"

The boy looked at her. "Not forever!" he reassured. "Dad simply needs to do some long-term research, and I have to follow since I'm his only child." Resentment tinged his tone for a moment before he switched to a happier way of speaking. "But we'll come back! It will take a long time, but I promise I'll be back!"

The girl still appeared sad. "That doesn't change the fact that you'll leaving soon."

The boy felt sad too. He tried to find a solution. "Then, let's do something you like. Anything, just for today."

The girl tilted her head, confused. "But you're the one who's going away, shouldn't _you_ choose what to do?"

The boy saw sense in the girl's words. He thought about it, and finally said, "I wanna make a time capsule!"

The girl's eyes lit up. "What's that?" she asked eagerly.

"You bury a box full of special items," the boy explained. "After many years, people would discover it and learn of the life during those whose possessions were in the box. I want us to bury the happy memories of our friendship, so when we meet again, we can dig the capsule out and remember those times." When he finished talking, he felt embarrassed at his own words. "Is that a good idea?"

The girl beamed. "It's a _wonderful_ idea! Let's find a good box immediately!"

The children spent the afternoon until the evening gathering trinkets and snacks to be kept in a thick shoe box. Then, with a some hand shovels, they dug a cosy hole for their time capsule. After covering it in soil, the boy scored an 'X' on the soil.

"This way, we'll know where to find it," he said proudly.

The girl laughed. "Because X marks the spot!"

At the end of the day, their hands and clothes were dirtied with soil, but not even the scolding of their parents can diminish the happiness they shared together.


	2. Is it true that childhood friends will reunite after separating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho:  
> An asocial person who lingers in the background, yet seems to be at the center of attention. He's either studying or checking for discounts on his phone. He's good friends with Asseylum, for some reason.
> 
> Slaine:  
> A bit shy, but friendly nonetheless. If someone talks to him, he will respond, or politely decline if he's busy. He was Asseylum's childhood friend and knows her very well.
> 
> Asseylum:  
> Outgoing and liked by everyone. She's more of a listener due to her patient character. She treasures her friendships with Inaho and Slaine.

Slaine hurried through the rain, trying not to slip on the road. His father's black umbrella, though wide enough to shelter two people, could not protect him from the strong winds that threw the droplets at him. His school uniform was wet, he could feel rainwater accumulating in his shoes, and he feared that his new textbooks would be ruined by the dampness.

"Being out in the heavy rain is the _worst!_ " Slaine complained. He took a moment to check the time. "I'm gonna be la--"

Right out of nowhere, an orange-coloured figure popped up in his way, and Slaine collided with it. A pair of surprised shouts resounded in the rain along with loud splashes.

"Ow..." Slaine groaned. He had fallen on his back, drenched all over and his father's umbrella discarded nearby.

"Are you okay?"

Slaine looked forward and the saw that orange figure. It was a teenage boy in a fluorescent orange raincoat, also soaked to the bone.

"I'm fine," Slaine answered.

"That's good." Orange took his hand and helped him up.

"Thank you," Slaine said, his teeth chattering slightly.

"You're welcome," Orange responded. "By the way, your umbrella's flying away."

Slaine's eyes widened and he turned around, witnessing his father's umbrella get stolen by the wind. "No!" he cried, chasing after it.

* * *

When Inaho arrived at school, he hung his raincoat to dry on a rack and headed to the boy's locker room to see if there were any dry towels to use.

"You're sopping wet!" Okisuke commented loudly.

"What happened to that gaudy raincoat of yours?" Calm asked.

Inaho had stripped off his blazer and sweater and was drying his hair with a towel. "I ran into someone."

Calm helped him squeeze water out of his sweater. "Oh? Who was it?"

"Was it a hot chick?" Okisuke asked excitedly as he picked up Inaho's blazer and flapped it up and down to air it.

Inaho sat on a bench and dried his legs. "It was a guy." He paused for a moment to recall some details. "With a wide black umbrella, like a bat. He had nice eyes."

Calm raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you swing that way?"

"Maybe, maybe," Inaho replied nonchalantly. He removed his uncomfortably wet socks and replaced them with a dry pair.

Okisuke snickered. "Don't forget. You're supposed to be with the Princess!"

Once Inaho's clothes were dry enough, he put them back on and the three of them made their way back to class. Upon arriving, Inaho realised that Asseylum had been waiting for him inside.

Asseylum smiled when she saw him. "Ah, Inaho-san!" She left Inko and Nina's company to approach Inaho. "I thought you wouldn't come today."

"I had to stop by the boys' locker room," Inaho told her.

"What for?"

"I got wet and had to find some towels." Inaho showed his school bag that was wrapped in plastic to protect it from rain. "Fortunately, my books are fine."

"You got _wet?_ " Inko piped up, coming to Inaho. "What happened to that hideous raincoat of yours?"

"Some unprecedented events occurred," Inaho answered, not really wanting to repeat his previous explanation.

Before more questions could be raised, the school bell rang, signifying the beginning of homeroom.

Asseylum quickly exited the class. "I'll see you later, Inaho-san!"

Inaho waved. "Bye, Seylum-san."

After he took his seat, Inaho was suddenly aware of everyone in his classroom smirking and stifling giggles at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"'I'll see you later, Inaho-san!'" Calm mimicked Asseylum, using a high-pitched voice. Then, he spoke in monotone, "'Bye, Seylum-san.'" He chortled. "You two are a _great_ couple."

Inaho cocked his head, perplexed. "But we're not a couple."

"Your interactions are like _this_ close to being romantic!" Okisuke pressed his forefinger and thumb together to describe the distance.

Nina slammed her hands on Inaho's desk. "You two would be so cute! You should hurry and get Eddelrittuo's blessing already!"

"We're just friends," Inaho insisted like he always did.

"That's right!" Inko shouted nearby.

Fortunately for Inaho, he was save by Mr Cruhteo, who came in to take attendance.

* * *

Slaine panted with exhaustion as rushed to the long-closed school gates. He had chased his father's umbrella for twenty blocks. By then, the rain had stopped.

"Excuse me!" he called the post-guard. "Please let me in! I'm late for class."

The guard, a bulky man wielding two wooden kendo swords, came to Slaine.

"It's already first period," the guard said.

Slaine bowed his head in shame. "I know."

"I'm going to need your name and class."

Slaine introduced himself, "I'm the new student, Slaine Troyard. I don't know my class yet."

The guard--Vlad, his name tag read--wrote down the information and opened the gate. "Head to the office on the ground floor to get your schedule and assigned class."

"Thank you," Slaine said gratefully before speeding into the building.

He did as Mr Vlad instructed and received his schedule. After that, he scampered up the steps to the second floor where his class--1-A--was.

He pushed the sliding door open. "I'm sorry for my tardiness!"

Slaine's new classmates regarded him with surprise. The class teacher--a tall man with deep blond hair and a stern expression--saw him and frowned deeply.

"Troyard!" he boomed. "You're late!"

"I'm sorry!" Slaine said again. "My umbrella was blown away and--"

"I don't want your excuses!" the teacher barked.

Slaine shrank under the man's rage. He hugged his damp school bag and his father's umbrella to his chest.

"Whatever," the teacher said, his tone lowering. "Come in and introduce yourself now."

Slaine straightened his back and entered the classroom as confidently as he could. He felt his classmates' gaze on him. He faced them, trying to retain an air of dignity.

He took a deep breath and began, "My name is Slaine Troyard. I have been travelling with my father for the past five years. Today is my first day back in school. Please take care of me." He finished his introduction with a polite bow.

The students responded to his introduction with some courteous clapping.

"Very well." The teacher was much calmer now. "You're desk is beside Kaizuka's." He directed Slaine to his place with a point of his baton.

"Thank you, Mr--" Slaine did a quick glance at the teacher's name tag "--Cruhteo." He went to his seat without delay.

Slaine was glad to see that his textbooks were still alright. They were slightly out of shape, but the ink had not warped and the pages flip just fine. As he was finding the page that Mr Cruhteo was discussing, he heard someone whisper next to him.

"Bat."

Slaine's eyes followed that familiar voice, and saw--

"Orange?!" he squeaked, recognising that blank expression.

"So, it _is_ you," Orange said in a quiet tone, so to not be caught by Mr Cruhteo. He doesn't say anymore and went back to taking notes.

Slaine remembered that Mr Cruhteo referred to Orange as 'Kaizuka'.

 _But Kaizuka **who**?_  he wondered. Slaine put that thought one side to focus on class.

* * *

When first period was over and Mr Cruhteo had left, students swarmed Slaine, inquiring of his background. Inaho, who was seated beside Slaine, was squashed at his place by the horde of students.

"Where did you travel to?" Nina asked.

"Can you speak different languages?" Inko questioned.

"Did you see Big Foot?" Okisuke's voice was the loudest.

Inaho tuned out his classmates talking and concentrated on his reading the discounts advertisements on his phone.

"Inaho!" Calm called him. "Don't be such a loner! Come talk to Troyard!"

"No, thank you," Inaho declined courtly. "Eggs are on sale."

He heard Inko tell Slaine, "Ah, he's always like that..."

Inaho ignored her and memorized the time when the egg sale will start. Then, he received a notification.

**Seylum-san has messaged you!**

Inaho tapped the little banner on his screen to see Asseylum's text.

 **Seylum-san:** How's it going? ｡^‿^｡ My Science teacher is unable to come today, so I have a free period! (´∀`)

Inaho replied instantly.

 **You:** A new student has come.

 **Seylum-san:** Who are they? （・ｗ・）

 **You:** He says his name is Slaine Troyard. Want a photo?

 **Seylum-san:** Yes please

Inaho noticed that Asseylum's answer was more rushed than the previous ones. Nevertheless, he opened the camera app on his phone.

"Bat," he called.

Slaine responded immediately, the crowd parting so he could see Inaho, "What is it, _Orange?_ " He didn't seem to like his nickname.

"Say cheese." Inaho took a picture before Slaine could react. Without a moment's waste, he sent the photo of Slaine's irritated expression to Asseylum.

"Hey, wait!" Slaine suddenly yelled. "I didn't say you could take a picture!"

"Too late," Inaho answered, not guilty at all. He stared at his phone, awaiting Asseylum's reply.

* * *

"Faster, faster," Asseylum muttered to herself as the loading sign of an incoming message flashed on her phone.

"A message from your not-boyfriend?" Rayet inquired.

Asseylum didn't hear her. In her mind, she kept thinking,  _He's back. He's finally back!_

At last, the image loaded. It started out a little blurry until it became clearer.

"That's him!" Asseylum said loudly. She quickly texted to Inaho that she was on her way.

"That's _who?!_ " Eddelrittuo questioned just as loudly.

"Eddelrittuo!"

"Yes!"

"We're going to see Inaho-san now!" Asseylum announced. She got up from her seat.

Eddelrittuo gawked at her. "What?!"

"Hurry!" Asseylum said as she headed for the exit.

Eddelrittuo trailed behind her. "Wait! I'm coming, Princess!"

Asseylum walked briskly down the hallway as running was dangerous. She smoothed her clothes and fixed her hair clip. When she was at the front door of class 1-A, she knocked lightly as she always did.

* * *

"Don't bully the new guy, Inaho!" Nina chastised.

Inaho ignored her, reading Asseylum's new message.

 **Seylum-san:**  I'm on my way

"Inaho, are you listening?!" Inko called him.

"Seylum-san is on her way," he announced.

He pondered the reason why Asseylum was coming to his class right now _, Does she want to see the new student?_

"Give up, you two," Calm said, sighing with resignation. "Nothing can get into his head when he's in Lovey Land."

"Lovey Land?" Slaine repeated, bewildered.

"We're talking about Inaho's GF," Okisuke explained. "It's this pretty blonde babe who visits him any free time she's got. She's, like, the granddaughter of Aldnoah's headmaster, so we all call her 'Princess' or 'Her Highness'."

"Inaho's the only one in the school who can call her 'Seylum'," Nina added.

"We're friends," Inaho chimed in.

Calm chuckled. "Or so he says."

The whole class went silent when the familiar tapping on the other side of the door resounded.

"May I come in?" requested Asseylum's sweet voice.

"She's arrived!" Okisuke whispered. "Everyone, be cool!"

The students scrambled away from Inaho and in addition, Slaine.

Slaine was astonished by everyone's reaction. "Is it really such a big deal?"

Inaho shrugged. "Not really." He got up to open the door for Asseylum.

"I came here as fast I as I could!" Asseylum told him, showing her phone and their earlier chat. Eddelrittuo was glowering at Inaho beside her.

Inaho pointed at Slaine. "You're here for him, aren't you?"

Slaine stood up unexpectedly. "Princess Asseylum?!"

* * *

Slaine could believe his eyes. Five years has passed, but she was still the same beautiful girl.

Princess Asseylum grinned at him. "Slaine! It really _is_ you!"

Just hearing her call him caused Slaine to hurry to her side, and Asseylum also approached him.

The two of them reunited near the teacher's desk. Princess Asseylum took both of Slaine's hands, squeezing them affectionately.

"You really came back!" Princess Asseylum said happily. "When Inaho-san told me you were here, I couldn't believe it!"

"Eh? What's this? What's this?" Nina chattered excitedly.

Inko was baffled. "They know each other?"

Princess Asseylum stated to the rest of the class, "Slaine and I have been close friends before he went travelling with his father five years ago. I'm so glad that we can meet again!"

Slaine smiled. "Yeah, me too."

"Good for you," Inaho simply said, moving to Princess Asseylum's side.

Princess Asseylum turned to him. She let go of one of Slaine's hands so she could take Inaho's as well. She introduced Inaho to Slaine.

"This is Inaho-san," she said. "We met at the beginning of the year, and we've been friends ever since. Inaho-san is a very kind person, so I'm sure you'll both be great friends!"

Slaine looked at Inaho, and Inaho stared back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Slaine Troyard," Inaho spoke first. He sounded polite and his neutral expression gave him a harmless character.

However, Slaine was suspicious of Inaho, who took pictures of him and uploaded them without permission. He believed that Inaho hid a darker personality under that blank face.

Slaine narrowed his eyes. "Likewise, Kaizuka Inaho."

Slaine distantly heard Okisuke say, "I think a love triangle just emerged."


	3. Is it true that new students are easily bullied?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho:  
> He wakes up early to prepare his and his sister's lunchboxes. His cooking is held in high regard.
> 
> Slaine:  
> His father gives him enough allowance to feed himself every month. He tries his best to spend thriftily.
> 
> Asseylum:  
> Her lunches are prepared by a personal chef. She is also given pocket money to buy snacks.

"The school store should be right here..." Slaine mumbled to himself, looking around.

It was already lunchtime and Princess Asseylum had invited Slaine over to her class to eat lunch with her.

"Let's talk about the old times!" she had said, and Slaine agreed eagerly.

"I'll be back soon!" he promised her afterwards. "I have to buy lunch first!"

However, Inaho had stopped him at the door, advising Slaine, "Remember, Slaine Troyard. Stay away from the yakisoba bun."

"What the heck was he even talking about..." Slaine murmured in the present. "That silly Orange."

Distracted for a second, Slaine didn't see the leg in front of him and tripped over.

"Aaah!" Slaine shouted as he fell forward. Luckily, he managed to stay on his feet. He looked around for what tripped him.

"Ouch!" cried someone next to Slaine.

Slaine saw an older student, crouched over, holding his leg as though it had broken. The student had a bowl-cut hairdo and a long, rat-like face.

"My leg!" he wailed dramatically, shocking Slaine. "You hurt me!"

"What?" Slaine wasn't buying it. "Weren't you the one who tripped me?"

"What are you talking about?!" the senior snapped. "You broke my leg! You better make this up to me!"

"Huh?" Slaine had no idea how to deal with this guy.

The person stood up despite his 'broken' leg. He prodded Slaine in the chest. "Buy me a yakisoba bun and bring it to me later at the back of the school!"

"Why should I--?" Slaine tried to ask, but was cut off.

"Oh, my leg!" the person wailed again, clutching his leg.

Slaine found this senior annoying. "Okay, okay! One yakisoba bun, right?"

The person smirked and got up again. "Don't mess up, or _else_." With that, he sauntered down the hallway.

"Weirdo..." Slaine muttered. He turned around and realised that he had the school store was right over there. "Oh, I've arrived."

He inspected the assortments of food displayed. There were croquettes, buns, sandwiches and rice-balls. Slaine noticed that the yakisoba buns were completely untouched.

"Why is that?" Slaine pondered aloud as he selected one.

"That's mine, _boy,_ " barked a deep voice behind him.

Slaine yelped and whipped around. A tall, middle-aged man with wavy brown hair stared him down.

"All those yakisoba buns," said the man as he shoved the whole tray of buns into a red tote bag, "are _mine_."

"But--" Slaine protested.

"Abide," replied the man, snatching the bun Slaine was holding.

"Why--" Slaine tried again.

" _Abide._ "

"Sir, I don't under--"

" _Abide!_ " boomed the man. He handed some money to the storekeeper. Then, he was off.

Slaine gaped at the man. "What just happened?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from the yakisoba bun?" Inaho piped up beside him.

Slaine jumped one foot in the air. "When did you come here?!"

"You were taking too long and that worried Seylum-san," Inaho answered, "so I came looking for you. Hurry up and buy something already, Slaine Troyard."

Slaine frowned, not liking Inaho's tone. "I can do that without you _breathing down_ my neck, Kaizuka Inaho." He proceeded to choose a few types of rice-balls.

"Now, let's go." Inaho took his hand. "Don't keep Seylum-san waiting."

Slaine pulled his hand away. "Quit treating me like a child!" To prove his point, he walked ahead of Inaho at a fast pace.

"Slaine Troyard, wait," Inaho called after him monotonously.

Slaine ignored him and kept walking.

"Bat."

That odd nickname irked Slaine for some reason, making him respond to Inaho, "What, Orange?!"

Inaho pointed to the flight of stairs beside him. "Seylum-san's class is on the first floor."

Slaine felt his face heat up. Inaho came near to him and grabbed his hand again.

"This is why I'm holding your hand," Inaho told him while leading him to the stairs. "You took such a long time because you had trouble finding the school store, didn't you? You're gonna take a longer time if you get lost."

Slaine didn't fight Inaho's grip this time. He decided it was an appropriate punishment for himself as he made such a stupid mistake.

"We're here," Inaho announced, opening the door to class 1-B.

* * *

Asseylum didn't want to start eating until everyone had come to the table, or actually, the two _desks_ that were combined to become a table. She and Eddelrittuo sat side by side, lunchboxes placed in front of them, waiting patiently for Inaho and Slaine to come.

"What's taking those boys so long?" Eddelrittuo huffed. "Don't they know the value of punctuality?"

Asseylum smiled. "You can eat first if you want, Eddelrittuo."

Eddelrittuo shook her read rapidly. "No! I can wait! After all, it's unmannerly to eat before everyone is at the table."

Right on cue, her stomach growled. Asseylum pursed her lips when she tried to stifle her laughter, in hopes she could spare Eddelrittuo's pride. Fortunately, Inaho and Slaine had returned.

The sliding door opened and in entered Inaho with Slaine in tow. Asseylum grinned at the sight of Inaho and Slaine holding hands.

"I'm glad you're both getting along so well," she remarked.

Strangely, Slaine's face turned red. He immediately tore his hand away from Inaho's grasp.

"It's not what it looks like..." Slaine said, avoiding eye contact.

"Slaine Troyard got lost," Inaho stated as he took a seat opposite of Asseylum.

"Did not!" Slaine snapped childishly.

"Did too," Inaho replied tonelessly.

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not! I was stopped by a senior, okay?!" Slaine explained furiously.

Asseylum was curious. "What happened, Slaine?"

"Eh? Well.." Slaine sat in the chair beside Inaho, cradling the rice-balls in his arms. "There was this senior with a bowl-cut who kept bugging me to buy him a yakisoba bun."

"Bowl-cut?" Asseylum knew a senior with that description. "You mean, Trillram-senpai?"

"Did the senior have a rat-like face?" Inaho questioned.

Slaine nodded. "Yeah! That's him! He tripped me and then accused me of hurting his leg! After that, he threatened me to buy him a yakisoba bun, not that I did, of course."

Asseylum was confused. "Is that really Trillram-senpai? I thought he was a model student? He always helps the teachers and spoke politely to me. I've seen him talk nicely to others as well."

"That's because it's _you_."

"Eh?" Asseylum turned around, seeing Rayet eating some minced pork cutlets at her desk behind her.

"Everyone's a kind person around _you_ ," Rayet said, "but only to you, no one else, because you're the princess."

"Who is she?" Slaine subtly questioned.

"Rayet Areash," Inaho clarified. "I know nothing about her except for her love for minced pork cutlets."

"You wanna know who Trillram-senpai really is?" Rayet kept talking. "He sucks up to every teacher in this school so nobody will believe he's a bad student when he's just a stupid delinquent who plays stupid pranks."

"Rayet-san, I had no idea," Asseylum said, surprised by her classmate's words. "I just thought you disliked him because of his advances."

"'Advances'?" Slaine said with an inquisitive tone.

"Trillram-senpai has a crush on Rayet-san," Inaho elaborated for Slaine. "He comes by occasionally to see her, dubbing her his 'dear rat'."

"That doesn't sound like a nice way to flirt..."

"Well, whatever," Rayet huffed. "It's up to you if you wanna believe me or that bowl-cut." She punctuated her sentence with a bite of her minced pork cutlet.

"Hmm." Asseylum turned back to Slaine. "Is it really okay if you didn't buy Trillram-senpai his yakisoba bun?"

Slaine shrugged, slowly peeling the plastic wrapping off of his first rice-ball. "He doesn't seem very threatening, and I'm sure he can get it himself. I don't really like encouraging bullies."

"That's true," Asseylum agreed. "You were always on the side of justice, weren't you, Slaine?"

Slaine blushed. "It sounds embarrassing when you word it like that, Princess!"

Asseylum laughed.

The lunch period was spent with stories of the past and the sharing of lunches. Soon came the time for Slaine and Inaho to return to class.

"I'll see you after school!" Asseylum called out as the two boys left.

Inaho waved goodbye, and Slaine responded, "Likewise, Princess Asseylum!"

* * *

Slaine was in high spirits after lunch. He was glad that he and Princess Asseylum could reunite after so long. He wanted to tell her more about his travels. She loved his stories.

"Ah, what else should I tell her?" he wondered aloud, arranging a composition of tales regarding his travels with his father to be presented to Princess Asseylum later. "Maybe I should tell them about the Aurora or..."

"Bat," Inaho called out behind him.

Slaine paused his reverie to yell at Inaho, "Don't call me 'Bat', Orange!"

"You respond better to Bat than your own name," Inaho claimed.

"No, I don't," Slaine refuted.

"Yes, you do," Inaho insisted.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No!"

"Yes."

"I'm not having this argument with you, Orange!" Slaine tried to be mature. "And why were you calling me, just now?"

Inaho walked up to his side. "I wanted to let you know that our class is having a meeting after school. You should join us."

Slaine wasn't interested. "No, thank you. I'm supposed to be seeing Princess Asseylum."

"Ah, bring her as well," Inaho said like he wasn't listening to Slaine earlier.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Slaine grumbled, but Inaho ignored him.

They didn't continue their discussion as the next teacher arrived and began class. Finally, the lessons came to an end and Slaine exited the classroom to search for Princess Asseylum. When he visited class 1-B, Rayet told him that the princess had to help a teacher.

"She asked me to relay this message to either you or Inaho." Rayet opened her flip phone and played a recording of Princess Asseylum's voice.

"Please wait for me at the school gate!" said her gentle voice. "Thank you very much!"

Slaine thanked Rayet and headed for the school's entrance. Somehow, Asseylum was at the gates before Slaine, with Eddelrittuo for company. Slaine was about to call her when someone wrapped their arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, you." It was Trillram.

"Trillram-senpai!" Slaine squeaked.

"Come with me for a second, will you?" the senior requested in a low tone.

Without awaiting a reply, Trillram hauled Slaine back to the school building. He forced him to walk until they reached the back of the school, where the field was visible. Then, Trillram threw Slaine against the wall.

"Ow!" Slaine yelped. He looked up at Trillram, frightened.

"What happened to my yakisoba bun?" the senior interrogated. "Didn't I tell you to buy me one for lunch?"

"I'm not obligated to buy you anything!" Slaine shouted back indignantly. "I won't let you bully me!"

"Shut up!" Trillram delivered a hard slap to Slaine's cheek. "Who do you think you are?! You stupid newbie!" He shoved Slaine to the ground.

Slaine's first idea was to curl into a ball and accept his beating. However, he remembered that he was carrying his father's umbrella. As Trillram raised his foot to step on him, Slaine aimed his umbrella and opened it. Slaine's act of self-defence caught Trillram off-guard and the latter fell over, yowling.

Slaine stood up, triumphant. "Hah! Take that!"

"What's going on here?!"

Slaine flinched, recognising that voice. It was his terrifying homeroom teacher, Mr Cruhteo.

"Sir!" Trillram cried. "This student attacked me!"

"What?!" Slaine responded incredulously.

Trillram kept bluffing, "I was just gonna ask him what he was doing here, and then he tried to hurt me with his umbrella!"

"I did not!" Slaine protested. "I just opened the umbrella, and--"

"I've heard enough!" Mr Cruhteo bellowed. "Troyard, come to the office."

"But--" Slaine argued weakly.

" _Now_ , Troyard," Cruhteo growled.

Slaine relented, fighting back his tears. "Yes, sir..."

As he trudged towards Mr Cruhteo, Slaine heard Trillram faintly whisper, "That's what you get."

Slaine bit his lip, enraged, as Mr Cruhteo dug his fingers into his shoulder and lugged him into the school building. Mr Cruhteo gave him an earful and lectured him for nearly half an hour before shooing him out of the office.

"How unfair..." Slaine lamented as he trudged out of the room.

To his surprise, Princess Asseylum was waiting for him outside the office.

"Slaine!" She scurried to him. "I heard what happened so I came here to find you!"

"You caused Princess Asseylum a lot of concern!" Eddelrittuo stated angrily.

Slaine was flabbergasted. "How did you know I was here?"

"Because I told them."

Slaine saw Inaho walking up to Princess Asseylum's side.

"I was following you," Inaho explained. "I knew you would get in trouble for not heeding Trillram-senpai. I saw him drag you behind the school and recorded the whole incident."

Inaho's revelation shocked Slaine. "You recorded me?!"

"Yes, I did." Inaho showed his phone and a video paused at the moment Trillram struck Slaine.

Slaine was furious. "You were there and you did _nothing_ to help me?!"

"If I tried, I would just get hurt too," Inaho reasoned. "Besides, it was _very_ incriminating evidence. It would be useful in the class meeting."

"Class meeting?" Princess Asseylum looked at Inaho, confused.

"This afternoon," Inaho declared in a grim tone, "class 1-A will be discussing our _revenge_ upon Trillram-senpai."


	4. Is it true that revenge doesn't bring satisfaction?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho:  
> He's very good at planning and is quite rational. He simply lacks a leader's charisma.
> 
> Slaine:  
> His type of plans tend to be quite aggressive but usually effective. He is easily swayed by his emotions, though.
> 
> Asseylum:  
> She prefers to take orders, despite being the Princess. However, she's rather charismatic and can easily influence others.

It was four in the afternoon when Inaho brought Slaine, Asseylum and Eddelrittuo to class 1-A. The meeting should've began almost immediately after school was over. However, Inaho delayed it when he was chasing Slaine.

"Isn't revenge kind of...immature?" Slaine said tentatively. "I mean, you could just pass that video to Mr Cruhteo and get Trillram-senpai in trouble."

Inaho doesn't turn to him. "Your questions will be answered in the meeting." He opened the door.

"Hey, you're back!" Inko welcomed them near the entrance.

"Did you get the evidence?" Calm asked, rushing up to him.

Inaho silently gave a thumbs-up, earning cheers from his comrades.

"Aw-right!" Calm whooped, doing fist-pumps while walking backwards into the class. "Let's get this party _started!_ "

Inaho took his place at the teacher's desk. "Everyone, please take your seats." Inaho plugged his phone into the projector, preparing the documents he stored.

Before Inaho could start, the class door opened again, revealing a tired lady.

"Yuki-nee," Inaho said. "You're just in time."

Yuki glared at him. "It's _Ms_ Yuki to you, Nao-kun! We're still in school, you know."

"Yes, yes." Inaho motioned at the empty desks. "Please sit down, Ms Yuki."

Yuki huffed and took a seat beside Inko. Inaho scanned his audience. Slaine was at his actual desk, with Asseylum occupying Inaho's and Eddelrittuo standing near her. Calm and Okisuke sat side-by-side behind Inko and Nina.

Inaho began, "For the sake of our new members, I will recap our previous meeting's plans. First, we must bring Trillram-senpai to the rooftop." He displayed a image of the school's roof. He drew circled over the image. "The school's roof is the territory of Femieanne-senpai, the pitiful gang leader."

"The _what?_ " Slaine sounded like he didn't believe what he just heard.

Inko elaborated for him, "Femieanne-senpai has this rock collection that she calls her 'servants'. She gave each rock a name and even talks to them from time to time. In fact, her gang is comprised of those rocks, with her as the leader."

"Wow, that really _is_ sad," Slaine admitted.

"Anyway," Inaho spoke loudly to gain everyone's attention, "Trillram-senpai will trespass Femieanne-senpai's territory, resulting in a fistfight, which would be recorded and shared online. Ms Yuki will later break up the fight and bring them to the office. At that time, we would've shown this video--" Inaho played the recording of Slaine being assaulted by Trillram "--to the disciplinary teacher, Ms Magbaredge. This way, Trillram-senpai will be punished for bullying and being involved in a physical fight as well as be humiliated after learning that his fight with Femieanne-senpai has become public. Trillram-senpai will be humiliated by the fact he fought a girl and Femieanne-senpai will be humiliated because of her fighting style. Questions?"

Inaho expected Slaine to raise his hand, but so did Asseylum. He decided to answer the latter first.

"Yes, Seylum-san?"

Asseylum stood up. "I don't understand why Femieanne-senpai is being involved. If what you said is true, isn't she just a third-year with a very active imagination?"

Nina responded, "The truth is, Princess, Femieanne-senpai is a third-year with a _lethal_ imagination."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Asseylum inquired.

"Witnesses have claimed that Femieanne-senpai's choice of attack is to throw her rocks at people," Inaho told her. "She's quite dangerous, and we have tried reporting her once. However, like Trillram-senpai, Femieanne-senpai tries to get on the teachers' good graces. We're using her trademark of calling her rocks' names when she throws them to embarrass her." He looked at Slaine. "What's your question, Slaine Troyard?"

As Asseylum sat down, Slaine got up.

"This plan is so detailed and risky. Not to mention, there's a teacher here." Slaine glanced at Yuki. "Why can't we just report to _her?_ She's on our side, right? Is this revenge even necessary? 

"It's not that simple, kid," Yuki replied. "I'm just a student-teacher. The teachers here have known Trillram for three years while I've only known him for a couple of months. The teachers would believe his words over mine."

"And the revenge _is_ necessary!" Calm roared, shocking everyone.

"Yeah!" Okisuke slammed his table. "I still haven't forgotten what he did to me last week!"

"What happened last week?" Asseylum asked, concerned.

As Okisuke retold the events of the previous week, Inaho replayed the memory of said week in his mind. On that day, it was a free period for class 1-A.

"I'm gonna take a piss!" Okisuke had announced, getting disgusted responses from his classmates. However, the moment he stepped out of the classroom, Okisuke slipped.

Someone had wet the floor in front of their door. There was a toppled pail and a yellow wet sign nearby, too. Okisuke skidded on the tiles, swinging one foot up. He would've fallen over had Inaho not grabbed his hand at the last second.

"Inaho..." he whimpered pitifully.

Inaho was going to pull him back inside the classroom when Trillram appeared.

The senior smirked. "Oh, you look like you're having trouble. Let me help." He slapped Inaho's hand. "Oops!"

Inaho accidentally released Okisuke, resulting in the latter falling onto the dirty puddle on the floor. Trillram guffawed and left the scene before Mr Cruhteo arrived to scold Okisuke for his clumsiness.

"...and that's what happened!" Okisuke finished telling Asseylum in the present. "That's why we're having this meeting."

"How petty..." Inaho heard Eddelrittuo mutter.

"It's not petty."

Inaho found Rayet at the door, watching them through a narrow gap.

"You don't know what else Trillram-senpai has done," she said as she slowly entered the class. "He's a foul person. He has pulled multiple dangerous pranks that has put people in danger. He steals other students' homework and notes to make himself look good in front of the teachers. He's a gross creep who can't accept rejection. He's a good-for-nothing delinquent, and this revenge plan will get his ass suspended as it should."

Rayet's sermon silenced everyone. Nobody dared to speak as though Rayet was now the leader.

"Hey," she said to Inaho.

"What is it, Rayet-san?" he inquired.

"You need to get Trillram-senpai to the rooftop, don't you? I can help with that," Rayet offered.

Inaho narrowed his eyes. "You're willing to be the bait?"

Rayet nodded. "I'm probably the only one here capable of that, with his icky interest in me."

Asseylum piped up, "Let me help too!"

"Princess?!" Eddelrittuo and Slaine squeaked simultaneously.

"A cameraman is required in this plan," Asseylum said. "I want to be that person."

"But, Princess! You'll be near the fight! You could get hurt!" Slaine told her.

Eddelrittuo shook her head fervently. "Don't do it, Princess Asseylum!"

Asseylum didn't agree with them. "I must have this task. I need to see it with my own eyes, the true nature of my seniors."

Nearby, Calm remarked, "'Middle-School Syndrome', much?"

Inko slapped the back of his head.

Inaho watched Asseylum. "If you think you can handle the job, you can have it."

Asseylum beamed, glad that Inaho agreed. "Thank you, Inaho-san!"

"We'll carry out our plan tomorrow, after school. This meeting is adjourned," Inaho declared.

* * *

"Kaizuka Inaho!" Slaine called, enraged, grabbing Inaho's shoulder as the latter replaced his indoor shoes on the rack.

Inaho gazed at him, his face perpetually blank. "Yes, Slaine Troyard?"

"What were you thinking?!" Slaine shook him. "Why did you give Princess Asseylum such a position?!"

Inaho's expression doesn't change. He shrugged off Slaine's hand. "Seylum-san was the one who asked to be the camerawoman."

Slaine was angered by Inaho's indifference. "She'll be in harm's way!"

"Not if she's careful," Inaho reasoned. "You need to have more faith in her, Slaine Troyard. Seylum-san is more capable than you expect. I don't how she was like five years ago, but Seylum-san is more than a meek princess. You should stop seeing her as such."

Slaine saw the sense in Inaho's words, but said nothing anyway.

* * *

The next day, 1-A's revenge plan was executed. First, Rayet searched for Trillram during recess, requesting that he sees her on the rooftop after school. The first phase went off without a hitch, and everyone could see Trillram's glee. When school has ended, the second phase began. Slaine, Eddelrittuo and Asseylum tailed Trillram until the stairs to the rooftop. There, Slaine messaged Okisuke and Calm to indirectly inform Femianne that Trillram was trespassing her territory.

The two boys followed Inko and Nina's directions to find the pitiful gang leader in the home economics room, talking to her rock collection. They casually sauntered past the room, conversing loudly.

"Dude, I saw Trillram-senpai heading to the rooftop!" Okisuke said.

"I think he's trying to pick a fight with Femieanne-senpai," Calm stated. "That's her territory, right?"

The two of them rounded a corner and watched Femieanne storm out of the room with her rocks.

"Oh, that boy is _dead_..." she snarled.

Calm instantly texted Slaine that Femieanne was on the move. Once they received the message, Slaine, Eddelrittuo and Asseylum hid in an empty classroom until they saw Femieanne climbed the stairs to the rooftop. That's when Asseylum was given the signal to follow her.

"Okay, camera's working." Slaine handed the camcorder to Asseylum. He held her hands firmly. "Good luck, Princess."

Asseylum nodded. "I'll be going now."

"Be careful!" Eddelrittuo whispered as she left.

Asseylum stealthily pursued Femieanne. When she reached the end of the stairway, the door was ajar.

"You have some nerve, Trillram," Femieanne growled. "You know this is _my_ territory."

"Hmph!" Trillram snorted derisively. "You're the one with nerve! I'm here to meet my future woman!"

"I don't care!" Femieanne shouted. "This place belongs to me. Get lost, or _else_."

" _Make_ me," Trillram tempted her. Asseylum started recording as soon as Trillram said that.

Femieanne smirked. "I _shall!_ "

Trillram charged forward and his fist connected to Femieanne's chin. At the same time, Femieanne brought her leg to Trillram's groin.

Asseylum winced, hoping that they don't overdo it.

Trillram howled with pain whereas Femieanne stumbled backwards, cackling. She readied her rocks.

"It's over for you, Trillram!" Femieanne bellowed. "Get him, Botis!" She threw a rock the size of a tennis ball at Trillram.

Trillram, while holding his aching testicles, haphazardly dodged Botis. "Hah!" he taunted, despite his pain. "Missed me!"

The next ten minutes was comprised of Femieanne chasing Trillram around the roof and chucking rocks at him. Trillram, on the other hand, hopped and ducked to avoid the rocks, his hands still on his crotch.

"Eat this!" Femieanne yelled. "Marax! Halphis! Ronove! Raum! _Vineeeee!_ " she cried as she tossed her rocks.

"Missed me, missed me!" Trillram jeered until Vine hit him square in the groin. Trillram let out a strangled gasp and collapsed.

Femieanne threw her hands in the air jubilantly. "I win!"

Asseylum halted her recording. She turned around, and just as planned, Ms Yuki had arrived to 'stop' the fight. They grinned at each other knowingly before parting ways.

* * *

Now was the third phase. Inaho and Rayet handed the video of Trillram attacking Slaine to Ms Magbaredge.

"It happened yesterday," Inaho explained. "I could not aid Slaine Troyard physically, so I recorded this video instead."

Ms Magbaredge eyed him suspiciously. "Why didn't you find me earlier?"

Inaho had prepared a lie. "I was caught by Trillram-senpai, who threatened me into silence. I pretended to delete the video and waited for the perfect time to present it to you."

"I see." Ms Magbaredge observed the video. "Thank you, Kaizuka-kun, Areash-kun. Trillram-kun will be given an earful about this."

Inaho glanced at Rayet. The latter seemed unsatisfied by Ms Magbaredge's guarantee.

Just as planned, Yuki came into the office, dragging a frustrated Femieanne and a pained Trillram with her.

"Ms Magbaredge, I caught these two hoodlums fighting on the rooftop!" Yuki announced. "Femieanne-san was punched by Trillram-kun in the face, whereas Trillram-kun has been pelted with rocks by Femianne-san!"

Ms Magbaredge approached the students. "A physical fight?" Her eyes narrowed. "Looks like you two are facing a one-week suspension."

Behind Ms Magbaredge, Inaho noticed Rayet sneering at Trillram and giving him the finger. She regained her composure when Ms Magbaredge dismissed them. Inaho smiled a bit when he passed Yuki, who in turn was doing her best to appear professional. He and Rayet rendezvous with the others in the school library. Slaine was helping Asseylum upload the video of Trillram and Femieanne's fight online.

"Aaaaand it's on!" Slaine declared. Calm, Okisuke, Nina and Inko cheered and applauded, ecstatic, until the librarian, Ms Mizusaki shushed them.

"The revenge was a success!" Nina squealed softly.

Calm and Okisuke did very light, soundless high-fives, and silently whooped like monkeys. After a while, they returned to their respective classes to gather their belongings and get ready to go home. Everyone was proud of their victory, and kept chattering about it even when they had reached the shoe racks.

Inaho didn't join in, of course. He was busy thinking about what to cook for dinner tonight as he slipped on his outdoor shoes.

"Hey."

Inaho turned around, seeing Slaine. The latter seemed uncomfortable about something.

"Yes, Slaine Troyard?" Inaho prompted.

Slaine took a deep breath. "I wanted to say...you were right."

Inaho tilted his head, puzzled. "I tend to be correct about many things. Please be specific."

Slaine scowled. "I was talking about..." His voice softened and Inaho doesn't catch his words.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Inaho requested politely.

Slaine groaned. "You were right about Princess Asseylum, was what I wanted to say. She...handled her task properly and carefully. I should've believed in her like you did."

Inaho nodded. "Yeah, you should have."

Slaine frowned for a moment before wearing that uneasy expression again. "And also...carrying out that revenge plan was...actually fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Inaho said.

"Mm." Slaine averted his gaze. "So, I guess your company isn't so bad after all, and if you don't mind..." He held out his hand. "Will you...be friends with me, Orange?" He caught himself. "I-I mean--"

Inaho took Slaine's hand. "You can call me 'Orange', and I'll call you 'Bat'." He smiled. "Let's be friends, Bat."

Slaine, who seemed to be at the brink of tears, replied with a smile, "Yeah, Orange." He squeezed Inaho's hand.

"What a touching scene!"

Inaho saw Asseylum watching them from the shoe racks. She ambled to them, beaming pleasantly.

"P-Princess!" Slaine pulled his hand away from Inaho's.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Asseylum said, overjoyed. "You both have come to an understanding and have built a bond."

"Princess Asseylum!" Eddelrittuo called from the entrance. "Your chauffeur awaits you!"

"Coming!" Asseylum replied. She looked at Inaho and Slaine one last time. "Let's talk again tomorrow, okay?" She hugged them both before zipping away.

Inaho watched Asseylum leave, waving goodbye. Then, he checked on Slaine, who was hiding his face behind his hands. His ears were glowing red and he was obviously crying.

"Bat?" Inaho touched his shoulder tentatively.

"She _hugged_ me!" Slaine sobbed joyfully. "Princess Asseylum _hugged_ me! I'm so thankful! Wait, come to think of it--" Slaine's tone changed and he dropped his hands "--how did you and the princess become friends?" 

Inaho took out some tissues and dabbed Slaine's tears. "That's a story for another time." He pulled Slaine's sleeve. "Let's go home, Bat."

This time, Slaine doesn't resist him. "Okay, Orange."


	5. Is it true that everyone has a perverted side?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho:  
> He's always thinking about what to cook for dinner or if the weather is optimum for laundry. Dirty thoughts can't survive in his mind.
> 
> Slaine:  
> Princess Asseylum's usually on his thoughts and if not, it's his studies. Any perverted ideas are quickly shoved aside.
> 
> Asseylum:  
> She daydreams often and would love to travel the world someday, like Slaine. She's too innocent to even understand erotic innuendoes.

Since the reveal that Asseylum and Slaine were childhood friends, Slaine has been swarmed with questions regarding Asseylum's younger days.

"Was she always a sweetheart?" Inko asked.

"Do you have any cute photos of her?" Nina inquired.

"Have you two ever bathed together?" Okisuke questioned, and earned a well-deserved slap from both Inko and Nina.

Slaine seemed overwhelmed by the attention. He looked like he didn't know who to answer first. Because of that, Inaho came to help.

"You're making Bat uncomfortable," Inaho told them. "Give him some space."

"But its _important_ information!" Okisuke said.

Calm raised an eyebrow at Okisuke's statement. "What's important, Okojo? The princess's past or whether Troyard saw her naked?"

Okisuke seemed to seriously contemplate the idea. "Mostly the second one."

"How dare you!" Slaine shouted at him, getting up.

However, Inaho was one step ahead. He slapped Okisuke, but not as hard as the girls did.

"Don't make me consider you an enemy, Okisuke," Inaho threatened him, squinting.

Okisuke held his aching cheeks, protecting from further harm. "Ugh, okay, okay! I'm sorry! But I'm sure that even _you_ have dirty thoughts about the Princess, Inaho."

Inko jumped to Inaho's defence. "No, he doesn't! Inaho is a good boy! Don't lump him with you and Calm!"

Calm was indignant. "Hey, why the drive-by?!"

A heated argument broke out between Okisuke and Inko around Slaine's desk. Slaine ultimately crept to Inaho's place for safety, hiding under his table.

"You're friends are rather assertive," Slaine remarked.

Inaho sat at his chair and ducked under his table to see Slaine. "Are you scared?"

"What? No!" Slaine shook his head. "I'm just saying they're pretty strong-willed about their opinions."

Inaho turned back to his Okisuke and Inko. Currently, Inko was saying, "I once showed Inaho a porn mag and he didn't even react." She snapped her fingers triumphantly. "Case close. Inaho isn't a pervert."

"Or, case _open_ ," Okisuke objected, "Inaho _is_ a perv as well, but just doesn't show it on his face. _Now,_ _case close!_ " He clapped his hands together to accentuate his statement.

"Hey, I have known Inaho for years--" Inko protested.

Okisuke plugged his ears. "La la la! Not listening because the case is closed!"

Inaho dove his head under his desk again. "Strangely, they haven't asked for _my_ opinion."

"About what?" Asseylum inquired.

"We were talking about--" Slaine bit his tongue when he noticed Asseylum crouching beside Inaho's desk. " _Princess?!_ When did you get here?!"

"I thought a very important discussion was going on." Asseylum motioned at the ensuing debate between Inko and Okisuke. "I quietly crawled from the back door so that I wouldn't disrupt anything. What _are_ they arguing about?"

They watched Okisuke and Inko again. At that moment, Okisuke exclaimed, "Kaizuka Inaho is a muttsuri sukebe and that is _final!_ " He banged his water bottle on his desk like a gavel. "Court is adjourned."

"I have absolutely no idea, Seylum-san," Inaho confessed.

Slaine was amused by Inaho. "You don't know? This is the first time I've seen you _stumped_ by something, Orange!"

Inaho shrugged. "There's just not enough context."

"At any rate, why are you hiding under the table, Slaine?" Asseylum asked.

Slaine tugged his school tie nervously, unsure of how to explain his situation. "Uh, well--"

Inaho cut him off and answered, "Bat was intimidated my friends' verbal feud and sought refuge under my desk."

Slaine strongly disagreed, "I was _not_ intimidated! I simply needed to get away from them! They were asking _very_ awkward questions!"

"Like...?" Asseylum prompted.

Slaine nervously responded, "They asked me if I ever saw you...naked..." He trailed off, unable to face Asseylum.

"Well, there was that one time you walked in on me in the bath," Asseylum replied casually, as though the question wasn't as embarrassing as it sounded. "Remember? We were seven?"

Slaine's whole face was glowing with shame. He covered his face. "No, don't remind me! I've spent _years_ trying to rid that image from my memories!"

"You're being too dramatic, Bat," Inaho said bluntly.

"Ugh, I don't expect you to empathise, Orange," Slaine retorted. He lowered his hands. "Are they done arguing? It'd be rather astonishing if no one has realised the princess was here the whole time."

"I'm pretty sure they've noticed since Eddelrittuo-san is standing right next to me," Inaho responded. "She doesn't look pleased."

Slaine was startled. "Wha--?!" He momentarily forgot he was under a table and tried to stand.

Predictably, Slaine head-butted the desk, which in turn, hit Inaho and Asseylum.

Slaine held the top of his head. "OW!"

Inaho pressed his forehead. "Ouch."

Asseylum massaged her brow. "Owie!"

" _You!_ " Eddelrittuo fumed at the boys as she helped Asseylum to her feet. "What are you doing?! You've harmed the princess!"

Slaine squirmed out of Inaho's desk. "Sorry..."

"It's fine," Asseylum assured. "It was just a little bump."

Nina teased them, "What's this? What's this? Having a secret meeting?"

Asseylum giggled shyly. "Something like that."

"We were just having a conversation," Inaho stated. He noticed that Slaine has been rubbing his shoulders. "Bat, what's wrong?"

Slaine flinched. He let go of his shoulder. "It's nothing!"

Of course, Inaho knew it wasn't nothing. "You have a stiff shoulder after hunching under my table for too long."

"Yes," Slaine admitted reluctantly, "but it's nothing serious, really."

"Still, it's bothering you, isn't it?" Asseylum approached Slaine, worried. "I could give you a shoulder massage if you want, Slaine."

Calm gasped in an exaggerated way. "A shoulder massage?!"

Okisuke raised a hand to his mouth. "From the princess?!"

Eddelrittuo glowered at Slaine, disgusted. "For _him?!_ "

Even Slaine was uncertain. "A shoulder massage? I'm not sure..."

Asseylum puffed her chest in a proud way. "I often give my grandfather shoulder massages, so I'm very confident in my skill."

"Is that so?" Slaine was convinced, so he sat at his seat. "Then, I'll accept your offer, Princess."

Asseylum grinned eagerly. "Okay!" She immediately positioned herself behind Slaine. She placed her delicate hands on his shoulders and squeezed.

Suddenly, Slaine moaned lengthily, "Haah... _Aaaaah!_ " He soon realised what happened and wrapped his hands around his mouth.

"Bat, you should control your voice," Inaho advised. "We're in class." He glanced at his classmates, who were scrutinising Slaine at the very moment.

Slaine was flustered. "I-I know! She just _really_ hits the spot!"

"Do you want me continue?" Asseylum inquired mindfully.

"Ah, y-yes, please!" Slaine responded quickly.

The next ten minutes was a montage of Slaine struggling to muffle his mewls.

He bit his lip to keep his mouth shut when Asseylum rubbed circular motions at his nape. "Hnnnnngh..."

Next, Asseylum palmed his shoulder blades. This time, Slaine's mouth opened so he could release a breathy gasp. "Haaaah..."

After that, Asseylum glided her hands up and down the sides of Slaine's neck, causing him to cover his mouth again. "Mmmhh..."

 _He sounds more erotic when he tries to stifle his moans,_ Inaho thought. He analysed his friends' expressions. Their faces were as red as Slaine's. Inaho couldn't fathom why. It's not them who're getting the nice massage.

At last, Asseylum was finished. Slaine was slumped over his desk, content.

"That was great," he remarked breathlessly.

Asseylum was please to hear that. "I'm glad I could help." She turned to Inaho. "Would you like a massage as well, Inaho-san?"

"Hmm..." Inaho considered the offer. "I don't really need one right now..."

"I see..." Asseylum subtly deflated.

Inaho noticed that. "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Asseylum's eyes brightened again. She moved behind Inaho and readied her fingers. Like she did for Slaine, Asseylum grasped Inaho's shoulders and squeezed.

A rush of pleasure flooded Inaho and before he could stop himself, he reflexively bent forward and moaned, " _Hyaaaaah!_ "

"Whoa!" Inko shouted from a distance.

"Did that someone record that?!" Calm asked.

"I did! I did!" Nina replied excitedly.

Inaho mulled if this was the embarrassment Slaine felt during his massage.

On the other hand, Slaine was smirking at Inaho. "See? I told you she's really good at this!"

Inaho couldn't retort as Asseylum was still massaging him. Asseylum was done with Inaho ten minutes later. By that time, it was her turn to have a massage, which was given by Slaine.

"I've massaged my dad's shoulders before," he explained, "so I know a fair bit."

"I can tell," Asseylum said. "You're rather good at this, Slaine."

Slaine smiled. "Thank you, princess." He didn't see (or is probably ignoring) Eddelrittuo seething in rage nearby.

Meanwhile, Okisuke was talking, "I _told_ you Inaho had a perverted side! I mean, listen to that moan!"

"And I told you he does not!" Inko argued. "His moaning is irrelevant!"

Okisuke seemed like he wanted to protest, but instead, he suggested sensibly, "You know what? We should ask Inaho."

Nina called out to Inaho, "Does the Neutral Kaizuka Inaho _ever_ have dirty thoughts?"

Inaho was silent for a second. He eyed Slaine. "Well, occasionally."

Slaine caught him staring. "Why are you looking at me, Orange?"

"No particular reason," Inaho simply replied. He paid no heed to Okisuke whooping victoriously or Inko gawking at him.


	6. Is it true that stray cats linger behind schools?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho:  
> He's absolutely hopeless at defending himself physically. He lets himself be beaten as long as he's the only one affected.
> 
> Slaine:  
> He'd at least try to protect himself or escape. If the situation is truly hopeless, he'll just curl into a ball and accept his fate.
> 
> Asseylum:  
> Being a rich girl makes her obligated to learn some self-defence moves. She could actually work as a personal bodyguard.

"Hey, Orange?" Slaine called. He shifted in his chair so he could face Inaho.

Inaho stayed focus on his phone. "Yes, Bat?"

"How did you meet the princess?"

Inaho lowered his phone, thinking. "Hmm... I wonder."

"What?!" Slaine jerked his chair. "How could you forget?! Your first meeting with Princess Asseylum should be your most cherished memory!"

"My most cherished memory is the time Yuki-nee took me to the beach when I was eight," Inaho replied plainly. "What about you, Bat? What's your most cherished memory?"

"Eh?" Slaine was caught off-guard. "Uh... I guess it would be that time Dad and I went for picnic and his sandwiches-- Wait, that's beside the point!" He dragged his chair closer to Inaho. "Can't you remember anything about how you first met Princess Asseylum?"

"Hmm..." Inaho gazed out of the window. "Let's see... I know we met early this year."

"And...?" Slaine prompted eagerly.

"Oh, right." Inaho knocked his fist against his palm. His expression was that of a person who had got an idea. "I was feeding Inyaho."

Slaine quirked an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

Inaho explained, "A cat that I used to find at the back of the school..."

* * *

It was lunchtime and Inaho had excused himself from his friends. He strode out of the building and walked to the back of the school with a some homemade cat food. Usually, Inyaho, a plump calico, would await Inaho by herself. However, this time, she was surrounded by multiple delinquents from another school.

Inyaho yowled as a delinquent held her upside-down by her tail while the others guffawed at her distress. One more was poking her with a stick.

"Pardon me?" Inaho spoke up.

The hooligans halted their tormenting of Inyaho to look at Inaho.

The hoodlum who was gripping Inyaho's tail answered, "Whaddaya want, brat?"

"Can you please release my cat?" Inaho requested politely. He showed the container of homemade cat food he cooked. "I'm here to feed her."

The delinquent responded by throwing Inyaho at Inaho.

("They threw the cat at you?!" Slaine was horrified.)

(Inaho nodded. "But don't worry. Neither of us sustained any injuries.")

Inaho embraced Inyaho close to his chest, soothing her with gentle strokes and reassuring words.

"There, there," Inaho murmured, "it's alright now. I'm here."

The delinquents snickered at him. "What a loser."

Inaho didn't care about what they said. Instead, he bowed politely. "Thank you for returning my cat. I will be taking my leave."

("That's how you deal with delinquents?" Slaine said with disbelief.)

(Inaho shrugged. "I try to avoid conflict.")

Inaho turned around, ready to walk away to a safer place where he could feed Inyaho in peace. Unexpectedly, a hand grabbed the back of his collar, keeping him in place.

"Hey, you," the delinquent holding him said, sneering sinisterly.

"Yes?" Inaho replied cluelessly.

Before he could react, the delinquent punched Inaho in the face. Inaho toppled to the ground, dropping the cat food and Inyaho. The cat scampered away in fear. Inaho was glad that Inyaho was a sensible cat. The delinquent snatched Inaho's collar again, pulling him up from the ground. Inaho figured he was going to receive a beating and resigned himself to his fate.

("You didn't even fight back?" Slaine was shocked.)

("There was nothing I could do at the time," Inaho said.)

Right out of nowhere, a voice cried, "At the neck!"

Inaho witnessed an elbow slamming into the neck of the delinquent that was going to hurt him. The delinquent let him go, and Inaho fell to the ground again. He sat there and watched as a blonde girl took down the whole group of delinquents on her own.

("That was Princess Asseylum, wasn't it?!" Slaine questioned excitedly.)

("Shh." Inaho pressed a finger to Slaine's lips. "No spoilers.")

"In between ribs!" the blonde girl exclaimed as she jabbed her fingers into a delinquent's chest, causing him to fall to the ground in spasms.

She swung her leg at the next goon in the face. "Roundhouse kick!"

A delinquent sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her person. The blonde intercept his movements. She ducked before he could grab her tightly, and swiftly punched him in the groin. "Uppercut!"

At last, the delinquents deemed themselves no match for the blonde and left with their prides in tatters. After that, the blonde approached Inaho, smiling kindly.

"Are you alright?" she asked with care. She knelt beside him. "Does your face hurt?"

Inaho touched the bruise on his cheek. "It stings a bit, but I'll be okay." He felt something soft brush past him. He realised it was Inyaho.

Inyaho mewed at him. Then, she approached the blonde and jumped onto her lap, purring contentedly.

The blonde introduced herself, "I'm--" She was omitted by Inyaho's loud mewing "--seylum."

Inaho tilted his head, wondering if he misheard. "You're Seylum?"

The blonde petted Inyaho. "Ah, yes, you can call me that. What's your name?"

"It's Inaho," replied Inaho. He gestured at the cat. "And that's Inyaho."

Seylum giggled. "Your names are similar!"

Inyaho mewed loudly again, raising her paws.

"She's hungry," Inaho explained. He reached over to the container of cat food he dropped. Thankfully, the contents did not spill. He opened the box in front of Inyaho, displaying some finely minced sardine mixed with soft sushi rice. Inyaho hopped off Seylum and dug in to her food.

Seylum watched Inyaho eat. "Inyaho-chan brought me here, actually. I was just wandering outside the school when she came to me, mewing endlessly. I petted her and then she walked away. She would stop and wait for me to catch up until I saw you."

"I see," Inaho said. "She's a very smart cat. Thank you for driving those delinquents away."

Seylum beamed. "It's my pleasure!"

When Inyaho finished eating and began grooming herself, Inaho proceeded to retrieve the now-empty container.

"I'm heading back to class," Inaho told Seylum. He stood up and bowed politely. "Thank you again, for earlier."

"You don't have to keep thanking me. I was just doing the right thing." Seylum was still seated on the grass with Inyaho. "Will I see you tomorrow, Inaho-san?"

Inaho nodded. "Of course, Seylum-san."

With that, they waved goodbye and parted ways.

* * *

"We met every day at the back of the school with Inyaho," Inaho went on. "Eventually, Inyaho became a part of Seylum-san's household. She turned out to be pregnant so Seylum-san made Inyaho her pet. That way, Inyaho's kittens can be cared for properly. After that, Seylum-san and I just meet up whenever we can."

Slaine was silent for a minute before snickering. "Princess Asseylum rescued you!"

Inaho was confused by Slaine's reaction. "What's so funny about that?"

"Well, isn't it usually the other way around?" Slaine pointed out. "In stories, the princess is the one to be saved."

Inaho held his chin contemplatively. "That's true. I suppose those stories don't reflect reality. But anyway, are you satisfied now, Bat?"

"Mm, more or less," Slaine replied. "I just don't understand why Princess Asseylum lets you call her 'Seylum'."

Inaho agreed with Slaine. "I don't really know either, but since she never had a problem with it, neither did I."

"Do you think she'd mind if I called her 'Seylum' too?" Slaine asked Inaho.

"I wouldn't," Asseylum answered, appearing right in between the two of them.

Slaine shrieked with fright and nearly fell out of his chair. Inaho hardly reacted.

"When did you come?" Inaho inquired. "I didn't hear you knock."

"The front door was open and Inko-san invited me in," Asseylum explained. "Then, I just walked here and overheard you two."

Slaine was catching his breath. "I... I see..."

"You can call me 'Seylum' if you want," Asseylum suggested to Slaine. "I don't mind at all."

"Sey...lum..." Slaine tried, but couldn't go through with it. "I think I'll just stick to calling you 'Princess'."

Eddelrittuo popped up behind Slaine. "Damn right you should!"

This time, Slaine really fell out of his chair.


	7. Is it true that honesty is the best policy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho:  
> He's honest to a fault. He may keep secrets, but he usually never lies.
> 
> Slaine:  
> He's not as truthful as one might believe. He's very prone to hiding his feelings.
> 
> Asseylum:  
> She's a trustworthy person. She's the choice secret-keeper and only ever tells white lies.

When Inaho returned from the washroom, Asseylum had come to his class and was talking to Slaine. From the doorway, he watched their conversation. Usually, the two childhood friends would talk animatedly. There was always something interesting to discuss. This time, they both seemed downcast.

 _I wonder why_ _,_ Inaho thought as he approached them.

He heard Slaine say, "So, there's no way we can recover it?"

Asseylum shook her head. "I don't believe so."

"What're you two talking about?" Inaho piped up once he's near enough.

Asseylum was surprised by his arrival. "Ah, Inaho-san!"

"We were just chatting about the past, Orange," Slaine responded.

Asseylum explained, "When we were children, Slaine and I buried a time capsule. We did it before Slaine moved away." She smiled wistfully. "We kept many memories in it."

"We were supposed to open it when I came back," Slaine continued, "but now we can't."

Inaho cocked his head. "Why is that?"

Asseylum's smile curved into a frown. "A year after Slaine left, an oil rig company detected petroleum beneath my mansion. My father was paid to move, and our estate was given to the company."

"And because your home and land has been sold, you cannot return to it," Inaho concluded. "Additionally, the capsule could've removed during the rigging process."

Asseylum sighed forlornly. "That's right." She looked like she wanted to say more, but the bell rang. "Oh, I have to go now! Bye!" She waved at the boys and left immediately.

"Bye, Princess!" Slaine called out, while Inaho just sat down and waved at the same time.

As they awaited their teacher, the boys started another conversation.

"I was really looking forward to digging up that time capsule," Slaine said, his eyes glazing over. "I put a really precious thing in there."

"That's odd," Inaho replied. "During the few days since you reunited with Seylum-san, I have never heard of the two of you speaking about that time capsule until now."

"It's been five years! It's normal to forget these things!" Slaine argued, blushing. "The princess herself only remembered yesterday."

"Hmm, that's true," Inaho agreed. "What did the both of you keep in the capsule?"

"Eh? Well..." Slaine held his chin contemplatively. "Some trinkets and sweets, if I'm not wrong. Each object represented a memory of our childhood. We put it all in a shoe box."

"Then, it's good that box wasn't uncovered," Inaho said.

Slaine gawked at him. "What are you saying, Orange?"

Inaho answered with in a matter-of-fact way, "Shoe boxes are made from cardboard. You said you kept sweets too. In less than a year, worms and bacteria would've made their way into the box and eaten the candy, no doubt sullying the capsule's contents." He turned away for a moment to take some books out of his bag. "Your childhood memories and that precious thing you mentioned have been spoiled long ago. It's probably a good thing that company took the land. That way, you and Seylum-san wouldn't have to open a box full of worms."

"How...could you say that...?" Slaine questioned with a shaky voice.

Inaho sensed something was off about Slaine's tone. When he looked up, he saw that the latter's lip was trembling, his breathing was erratic, and his tears were overflowing from his eyes.

"Even for you... That's too..." Slaine hiccuped and didn't finish his sentence. He rubbed his eyes, sniffling.

Inaho reached out to him. "Bat--"

Slaine suddenly stood up from his chair. He rushed out of the classroom, not caring that the whole class was watching him. Mr Cruhteo entered the classroom just as Slaine exited.

"Hey, you!" the teacher barked. "Homeroom is beginning!" When it was clear that Slaine wasn't coming back, Mr Cruhteo relented. "Oh, forget it. Let's start without him."

Inaho kept staring at the door Slaine ran out of, pondering the previous reaction. Mr Cruhteo had to call his name three times before Inaho finally responded.

* * *

Slaine didn't come to school for the next three days. On the first day, Inaho didn't mind and assume it was nothing serious. By the third day, Inaho seriously considered reporting to the authorities.

"Slaine is absent again, huh?" Asseylum gazed at the blue sky with melancholic eyes.

The school day had ended and clubs were in session. Naturally, since he wasn't a part of anything, Inaho headed back home right after school. This time, Inko requested he help the student council a bit. Since Asseylum was also a member of the council, Inaho did some errands with her. After a while, they decided to rest by the windows and watch the clouds together.

"I wonder what happened," Asseylum mused out loud, regarding Slaine.

"It's probably nothing serious," Inaho stated. "Bat's just playing hooky. After all, he has only recently returned back to this city. Perhaps he decided to go sightseeing and chose to forfeit a couple of school days. Then, he'll get picked up by a group of older women and seduce them into buying him food. But if they turn out to be kidnappers, it'll be his fau--"

"Inaho-san," Asseylum cut in abruptly, quite strictly as well.

Inaho automatically stop talking. "Yes, Seylum-san?"

"It hasn't even been a week since Slaine transferred here," Asseylum said, looking at Inaho with an impassioned expression, "but you should know him well enough to realise he isn't that sort of person."

Inaho averted his focus to the window. "I'm sure he has to potential to be like that. Bat is a smart boy. He definitely knows how to take advantage of everything."

"Inaho-san," Asseylum called his name again, "you're normally more honest about your emotions." She looked at Inaho's reflection on the window. "This is the first time I've ever heard you tell lies."

Inaho stayed quiet for a moment, trying to concentrate on the sky. Unfortunately, he was unable to evade Asseylum's interrogative glare that was mirrored on the glass. Ultimately, he confessed, "Truthfully, I feel very... _guilty_ , Seylum-san."

"Because you hurt Slaine?" Asseylum's reflection simpered. "I heard from your friends."

"I hadn't mean to," Inaho said, a tinge of regret in his tone.

"I know you didn't," Asseylum replied, "so you should go see him and make up, okay?"

* * *

Inaho heeded the map Asseylum drew for him. It supposedly led to Slaine's house. As he walked down the road, Inaho came across a familiar intersection.

He recalled how he first met Slaine, by being slammed into under heavy rain. At that time, Inaho could only see a huge black figure coming his way. He was so startled, thinking that the storm had thrown a dog at him or something, but then he saw those mesmerising turquoise eyes, and realised he was just looking at a normal teenager. Inaho also noticed how Slaine's big umbrella flew away like a giant bat.

While he was having a flashback, Inaho's body went on autopilot and brought him to his destination. Before he knew it, Inaho was standing in front of Slaine's house. It was the standard two-storey building, painted in plain colours like white and grey. The compound was fenced by a large brick wall. Above the doorbell was a plaque that read 'Troyard'.

Inaho pressed the button, ringing once. Then, he waited patiently for a response. After a few minutes without any reaction, Inaho rang the doorbell again.

"Is no one home?" Inaho wondered aloud. He decided to call Slaine's number.

Unexpectedly, Inaho heard Slaine's ringtone, and strangely, it came from the house. Even weirder still, Slaine hung up. Inaho was about to phone him another time, when Slaine appeared at the front window, next to the door. He clearly spotted Inaho. Slaine visibly gasped with an face that Inaho interpreted as horror, and he shut the curtains instead of moving to the door.

That alarmed Inaho.

"Bat!" he shouted. Inaho climbed over the gate and ran to the window. He banged on the glass, demanding, "Bat, I know you're there! Why are you hiding from me?"

Slaine didn't answer, but Inaho was aware that he was listening, so he spoke.

The words poured out of him. "I came here to apologise. That time capsule meant so much to you, and I simply trampled over your feelings. I never meant to hurt you, but I did. I'm sorry, Bat, even if you don't want to forgive me. I understand if you don't want to see me ever again."

Inaho was planning to leave after that. However, the curtains rustled and were pushed apart, revealing Slaine. The latter appeared like he had to drag himself out of bed. His hair was messier than usual, he was still in bedclothes, and his face was slightly red. Slaine unlocked the window, swinging it ajar so he could talk to Inaho.

He coughed a bit. "I caught a cold, that's all. So, I've been resting at hone for the past few days."

Inaho could only say, "Is that so."

There was a tense silence as both boys awaited for the other to talk first.

"And..." Slaine continued hesitantly, "I'm not...really mad at you...about that..." He inhaled and spoke more fluently, "I was just really ashamed at myself about crying in class that day. When you came today, I figured you were here because you were concerned about me, but I was so embarrassed, I couldn't face you properly. I'm sorry for making you misunderstand."

"No, it's my fault," Inaho protested. "I was the one who was too blunt and said cruel things."

Slaine opened his mouth to disapprove. He paused, catching himself. After that, he smiled in a carefree fashion. "Fine then, we were both in the wrong."

"So, are we still friends?" Inaho asked tentatively.

Slaine chuckled, as though that question was a silly one. "Of course, Orange."

Inaho felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you, Bat."

Slaine walked away from the window. "I'll open the door and we'll have some tea."

Inaho went to the entrance. "Okay, but I'm making the tea. You haven't recovered completely." Once Slaine invited him in, Inaho announced, "Excuse my intrusion."

Despite Slaine's objections, Inaho handled the refreshments. While the water boiled, he guided Slaine to the sofa to rest.

"You're the guest, you know..." Slaine muttered as Inaho wiped his warm forehead with a wet cloth.

"And you're the ill child," Inaho countered. He poured the tea into two cups. "Where do you keep your medicine?"

Slaine shook his head. "It's fine. I've already taken the prescribed amount. I shouldn't take anymore until after dinner."

"Alright." Inaho left a moment to make tea. He came back with a cup for Slaine. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Slaine accepted the tea and blew the steam. He noticed the cup Inaho chosen out for him. It was a dark blue mug with the Batman insignia printed on it. He wasn't impressed. "You're making fun of me, aren't you, Orange?"

"I thought it was rather fitting for you, Bat," Inaho responded tonelessly, reaching for his bright orange cup.

As Inaho was about to drink his tea, the doorbell buzzed. He lowered his cup to the table and checked the window.

"Who is it?" Slaine questioned.

Inaho spotted Asseylum by the gate, waving eagerly at him. "It's Seylum-san. Should we let her in?"

Slaine's eyes lit up. "Of course!"

Inaho found the control panel that commanded the automatic gates. Asseylum happily entered Slaine's home. When Inaho opened the door for her, Asseylum seemed to be sparkling with joy and beaming like the sun. For some reason, her uniform was stained with soil and there was a blotch of mud on the side of her cheek. In her scruffy hands, Asseylum carried a paper bag.

"I'm sorry for bringing dirt in," Asseylum apologised meekly.

"It's alright!" Slaine assured, rushing to greet her at the entryway. "Please, join us."

Asseylum promptly removed her dirtied shoes and switched to a pair of indoor slippers. Inaho led her to the living room. At the same time, he directed Slaine back to the sofa. After that, he selected a clean, white teacup for Asseylum.

"Thank you," Asseylum said politely before daintily taking a sip of tea, similar to how a princess would, minus all that mud on her. She turned to Slaine. "I'm glad to see you're doing well, Slaine."

"I-It was just a mild cold," Slaine sputtered, bashful of the attention Asseylum was giving him. "Nothing serious, Princess Asseylum... That aside, what happened to your clothes? It's..." He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"It's filthy," Inaho stated in Slaine's stead.

Asseylum grinned. "It's an interesting story, you see..."

* * *

"Hmm, I wanna do something nice for Slaine too," Asseylum mumbled to herself while watching Inaho leave the school.

"Still going on about that time capsule thing?" Rayet asked. She was nearby, buying a drink from the vending machine.

"It was Slaine's idea to make one," Asseylum told her. "No doubt he was the one most excited to open it. I feel bad for him."

"There's nothing you can do about it, Princess!" Eddelrittuo tried to assuage her. "This is something out of your control! It's not like you can just _sneak in_ and search for the capsule."

Asseylum's eyes widened. "That's it!"

"What?" Eddelrittuo said dumbly.

"That's a great idea, Eddelrittuo!" Asseylum was overcome with glee. "I'm gonna go search for the time capsule! I mean, it might still be there!"

"Right," Rayet said sarcastically. "And how are you gonna do that?"

* * *

"...and then I convinced Rayet-san to help me break into the compound!" Asseylum ended her explanation, grinning innocently.

Inaho stared at her, blinking rapidly to express his shock. Slaine could only gape at her. Asseylum took no notice and kept talking.

"When I got in, I used a metal detector!" Asseylum stated with pride. "I recalled putting in some key chains. I was right, and I uncovered the box untouched! I dug it up with a gardening shovel, which is why I'm so dirty right now, and I opened it." She grimaced. "The time capsule had been overrun with worms."

"Knew it," Inaho chimed.

Asseylum sighed solemnly. "I suppose that's expected." The twinkle returned to her eyes. "Despite that, I didn't give up! I released the worms and picked out the only things that weren't ruined over time."

She placed the paper bag on the coffee table. From the bag, she pulled out a necklace. It had a large round pendant that was to be tied around a neck with a thin metal chain. Inaho could tell that it was an expensive accessory.

"Do you remember this, Slaine?" Asseylum asked gently.

Inaho turned to Slaine, who was shaking. He was visibly tearing up. He gingerly accepted the necklace from Asseylum's hands.

"I actually believed I'd never get it back," Slaine wept. "The main reason why I wanted to dig up the capsule again was to retrieve this." He gripped the pendant tightly. "It belonged to Father, and despite that, I never realised how important it was to him. All I knew that time was that it warded away evil spirits. I never told him I buried it until we left. He was so mad at me..." He cried harder. "He forgave me later, but I doubted he truly did..."

Guilt surged throughout Inaho. So it really _was_ his words that affected Slaine.

Asseylum smiled kindly. "And now you can finally return it to your father." She reached into a bag to grab another piece of memory. This time, it was a small robot.

" _That!_ " Slaine pointed at the toy animatedly. "I remember that!"

Asseylum laughed. "It was an unforgettable incident!"

Inaho was curious. "What incident?"

The three of them chatted from afternoon until evening. Slaine and Asseylum spoke endlessly about their past. Inaho always had new questions. At last, it was five-thirty. By then, Inaho had to excuse himself so he could go home and prepare dinner, whereas Asseylum had to obey her curfew.

"Bye-bye, Slaine!" Asseylum exclaimed while she and Inaho strolled out of the gates.

Slaine, after releasing a barrage of hacks, yelled back, "I'll see you both tomorrow!"

Inaho, as usual, only waved and stayed silent. Most of the time, he'd be wearing his neutral expression. Today, however, he had a relaxed smile. As he escorted Asseylum to her limousine, they  conversed a little longer.

"Looks like everything's back to normal," Asseylum stated.

"Hmm?" Inaho looked at her oddly, not comprehending her sentence.

Asseylum didn't explain herself. She just grinned knowingly and went inside her limo, leaving Inaho to think about his dinner options.


	8. Is it true that buying discounted goods is better than normally-priced goods?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho:  
> He does all the shopping in his home. His sister's job is to provide the money needed for foodstuffs, which is also for bills. Inaho surfs the net for discounted goods to save money.
> 
> Slaine:  
> He usually handles the shopping because his dad is busy working. He would purchase a week's worth of groceries on the weekends. Slaine is always happy to go shopping with his dad.
> 
> Asseylum:  
> All grocery shopping is done by a maid. Asseylum only needs to buy her own toiletries and menstruation products. Occasionally, she would request her maid to buy specific ingredients.

"Father was so happy when I showed him the pendant," Slaine told Inaho and Asseylum with great delight. "He even hugged me! And even better, he gave it to _me!_ " Slaine pulled the pendant out of his school shirt to prove it, as though it was a medal.

Asseylum clapped her hands together, jubilant. "I'm so happy for you, Slaine! This means you've been forgiven!" She turned to Inaho. "Don't you think this wonderful, Inaho-san?"

Inaho didn't respond. He was busy checking his tablet. He only realised Asseylum was talking to him after a few seconds. "I'm sorry, what was that, Seylum-san?"

Slaine was disgruntled by Inaho's lack of attention. "Orange, you should be more focused on the person talking to you, _not_ the screen of your phone."

"FIrst of all, Bat, this is a _tablet_ ," Inaho corrected him, "and beyond this screen, there are discounts." He held up his tablet for his friends to see.

Slaine didn't take Inaho seriously and just rolled his eyes. Asseylum actually looked at the advertisement.

"One cartoon of eggs on sale for only five hundred yen," she read out loud.

"There are many more," Inaho said, scrolling down to display the other ads. "A pack of salmon for eight hundred yen, a whole cabbage for one hundred yen..."

"Are you going to buy all of that after school?" Asseylum inquired.

"Of course," Inaho replied. "I can't let this opportunity go to waste."

"Can I follow?" Asseylum asked eagerly.

Slaine was baffled by Asseylum's request. "Forgive me if this sounds rude, Princess, but doesn't your family have someone to do grocery shopping?"

"Well, yes," Asseylum admitted shyly. "But I still do _some_ of the shopping. Usually for personal products."

Slaine understood what Asseylum was trying to imply. "Oh, I see. Hmm, I suppose I could spare some time to go window-shopping."

"Yay!" Asseylum cheered. She faced Inaho. "We can come with you, can't we, Inaho-san?"

"Denied," Inaho stated suddenly.

"What?!" Asseylum and Slaine were shocked.

Inaho looked grim as he spoke, "You're both too young to go."

"Excuse me?" Slaine frowned. " _You_ are as young as _us!_ "

"Physically, you are," Inaho said, "mentally, you're very inexperienced. The grocery store becomes a battlefield whenever there are discounts. You'd be contending with hordes of vicious housewives. It's _very_ intense."

Slaine didn't believe him. "Aren't you _overstating_ this, Orange?"

On the other hand, Asseylum was totally spooked by Inaho's statement. "I never knew the supermarket was such a frightening place!"

"Oh, come on, Princess," Slaine said with disbelief, "it's merely _grocery shopping!_ The most danger there would be is someone cutting your line."

"No, no, Bat," Inaho interjected. "The most dangerous part of grocery shopping for discounted items, is the threat of being stampeded by other customers who have come to attain the aforementioned discounted groceries."

"Doesn't seem that big of a threat, seeing as you're still standing here, Orange," Slaine replied sassily. He sighed. "Just let us come. We won't get in your way. We'll simply watch from afar."

"You can't," Inaho refuted, "we'd be separated. The both of you should stick to me."

Asseylum tried to interpret Inaho's words. "Does that mean we can go shopping with you today?"

"As long as you don't get lost, yes," Inaho answered.

"Yippee!" Asseylum hurrahed. "I have to tell my chauffeur about my plans." She gasped with epiphany. "I can ask the chauffeur to bring us there!" She pulled out her phone and quickly messaged her personal driver.

While Asseylum was distracted, Inaho focused on Slaine. "And when I say both of you should stick to me, I meant _you_ most definitely, Bat. I know how easily you get lost when in an unfamiliar area."

Slained groaned exasperatedly. "What are you? My _mom?_ "

* * *

As promised, Asseylum had her personal driver send her and the boys the supermarket. The place was only twenty minutes away from the school, and Inaho was worried about the traffic, but upon Asseylum's insistence, he relented.

"This is my first time in a limousine," Slaine said with awe when the three of them entered the car.

"This is my first time in a car," Inaho said. When Slaine and Asseylum stared at him weirdly, he explained, "Everything is in walking distance and Yuki-nee says gas is expensive." After a pause, he added, "We aren't poor."

Slaine found Inaho's reasoning to be quite fishy. "Then, why do you have to search for discounts, instead of buying everything at a normal price?"

"I'm just a cheapskate," Inaho answered so easily that it sounded very unconvincing.

"Orange, you're a _very_ bad liar," Slaine deadpanned.

"It's okay to tell us the truth, Inaho-san," Asseylum said kindly.

"Alright, fine." Inaho didn't say anything else.

Slaine and Asseylum watched Inaho for a few seconds, waiting for him to spill the beans, until they figured out he was done talking.

"Orange?" Slaine called him.

"What?" Inaho asked innocently.

"Aren't you gonna tell us the truth?" Asseylum inquired.

Inaho was perplexed. "You mean, right now?"

"Are you acting dumb on _purpose?_ " Slaine asked with disbelief.

"Oh, we've arrived at our destination," Inaho announced, pointing out of the window. "Let's go." He opened the door.

"Orange, don't change the subject!" exclaimed Slaine, but Asseylum stopped him.

"He'll tell us when he wants to," she assured him, before exiting.

Slaine huffed, "Well, I guess..." He left the limousine, walking behind Asseylum.

Inaho took a basket. "The discounts start at four, so we'll head to the women's sanitary products section first."

Slaine blushed brightly. "Wh-Why would _you_ need to go there?!"

"Because Yuki-nee never remembers to restock her own pads," Inaho replied casually, leading the way.

"I hope I'm not intruding your business, Inaho-san," Asseylum began politely, "but shouldn't your sister be responsible for buying her own sanitary pads?"

"She should," Inaho agreed, "but I want to make things easier for her."

"Aw, you're so kind, Inaho-san," Asseylum commented teasingly. "You must really care about your sister."

The three of them reached the targeted aisle, and Asseylum separated from the boys to go get her choice of sanitary pads. Inaho noticed how flustered Slaine was.

"Bat," Inaho called him, "are you okay?"

Slaine fidgeted with his father's pendant. "I-I'm fine. It's just... I've never been to this part of the supermarket before." He rubbed his arm tensely. "It gives me this 'you-don't-belong-here' vibe."

"I get it." Inaho inspected a package.

Slaine looked at the rows of menstruation products. "When my father gave me the 'talk', he told me about the nature of sanitary pads and tampons. He mentioned that sanitary pads are used by  virgins while non-virgins used tampons."

"Oh, that stereotype." Inaho replaced the object he was observing back onto the shelf.

"Do you think it's true, Orange?" Slaine asked Inaho.

Inaho placed a packet of regular flow pads in his basket. "I don't have the evidence to dismiss it. After all, Yuki-nee uses pads and I have _never_ seen her bring a man back home. Hotel rooms are an option, but they're costly."

"Honestly speaking," Slaine began, "if I were a girl, I wouldn't _dare_ to use tampons. I mean, how can you just put that... _thing_ inside you for a couple of hours?"

Inaho understood Slaine's discomfort. "I'm more wary about _taking it out_. What if the applicator comes off upon removal?"

"Right?" Slaine sounded rather excited for someone who doesn't require pads nor tampons. "Maybe that's why they say non-virgins use tampons! Because they're so daring!"

"Mm, perhaps." Inaho couldn't really comment. He doesn't know any virgins using tampons, so his word means little.

"Are you done choosing, Inaho-san?" Asseylum had returned...with _tampons_ that had _no applicators_.

Slaine and Inaho turned away to whisper to each other about the revelation.

"Princess Asseylum uses tampons?!" Slaine hissed hysterically. "What does this mean?!"

"It means we shouldn't stereotype," Inaho concluded in a low tone.

Asseylum had no idea what was going on, but was glad that Inaho and Slaine were getting along fine.

* * *

"The battle for discounted goods will begin shortly," Inaho stated dramatically as he, Slaine and Asseylum waited near the grocery section.

Dozens of housewives were gearing up for the discounts, many of which were giving Inaho the stink-eye. Inaho paid them no heed and focused on his friends.

"Both of you, hold hands," he instructed, putting Slaine and Asseylum's hands together.

Slaine was perplexed by Inaho's actions. The former sputtered, "Wh-What are you doing, Orange?!"

"This is a precaution," Inaho explained, "so to avoid getting separated." He took Slaine's hand. "Now, we're all set."

Right on cue, the loudspeaker rang, "Dear customers, the sixty-percent discount event begins _now_."

"Let's go." Inaho dragged Slaine and Asseylum into the grocery store, running at full speed.

"Orange, not so fast!" Slaine complained, stumbling behind him. Asseylum tripped multiple times, but had no chance to fall because they were constantly moving.

"We can't afford to dally," Inaho responded sternly.

The first stop was for cabbage. There were only three people in the line. Inaho took the fourth place and parked his friends nearby. After getting what he wanted, Inaho picked up Slaine and Asseylum to go buy salmon. This went on for a while. Inaho would stop at a stall, put Slaine and Asseylum aside, buy the ingredients he sought, then get his friends and run. As time went by, the place became more crowded. Soon enough, Inaho was pushing through a mob of housewives.

"Ow ow ow!" Slaine whimpered after continuously bumping into several customers.

"This is like a _war!_ " Asseylum wailed.

"I tried to warn you," Inaho told them. "Don't fret. We're almost finished."

The final item on Inaho's shopping list was eggs. It was at the end because the stall that sold eggs were the furthest from the entrance, making it the closest to the exit. However, the line for eggs was very long. Inaho did some rapid calculations.

 _There are ten people at the line right now_ _,_ he thought,  _and there are only eleven cartons left. That means I'll get the last carton of eggs if I'm quick enough._

"Come on, you two." Inaho increased his speed.

"My arm is gonna _break!_ " Slaine moaned.

"Just a bit more," Inaho promised. "We're almost--" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Orange?" Slaine called him when he suddenly stopped talking.

Inaho's attention was now fixated on the woman who was briskly making her way to the egg stall. She made eye contact with Inaho, and _smirked_. This woman is going to steal his eggs, Inaho knew.

He wasn't gonna let that happen.

"Bat! Seylum-san!" Inaho shouted.

"Yes?!" Asseylum replied just as loudly.

"What is it, Orange?!" Slaine yelled back.

"When I tell you to," Inaho began, "let go of each other's hands."

"Eh?" Slaine and Asseylum were puzzled.

"In three...two...ONE!" Inaho hit the brakes and slung Slaine and Asseylum in front of him. "Let go!"

The latter two screamed, but still managed follow Inaho's commands. Slaine released Asseylum's hand. As Inaho predicted, Asseylum was flung towards the egg stall. She skidded across the slippery floor, scaring away other customers, and stopped right at the end of the lineup of egg buyers, just before that woman from earlier could take the spot.

"I'm okay..." Asseylum declared dizzily.

"That's good to hear," Inaho said, and took her place. He made her and Slaine hold hands again. "Wait for me, you two."

At last, Inaho got his eggs. He was truly ready to go. Together, the three friends checked out their items at the cashier.

Slaine staggered out of the grocery store. "That was _way_ fiecer than I expected."

Asseylum couldn't walk in a straight line. "The grocery store is beyond doubt, a harsh environment."

Inaho trailed behind. "That's how it is when there are discounts. Do you want some bubble tea before going home?"

"Yes!" Asseylum responded immediately, eagerness twinkling in her eyes once again.

Slaine nodded. "I could use a refreshment."

Inaho took their orders and separated from them to grab the requested drinks. Meanwhile, Slaine and Asseylum sat on a nearby bench, guarding Inaho's groceries.

"We really weren't ready," Asseylum spoke, laughing slightly.

Slaine couldn't help chuckling. "I definitely wasn't prepared to smash into so many people in a span of thirty minutes."

"And being _launched_  at a line of customers!" Asseylum paused to giggle. "Oh, goodness! I couldn't stop panicking!"

"Orange is insane," Slaine duly remarked, "but his plans always bring success."

"That's true." Asseylum patted the cartoon of eggs in the tote bag Inaho used.

At that moment, Inaho came back, carrying three bottles of bubble tea.

"Here you go," Inaho said, giving out the tea. After being thanked, Inaho sat down beside Slaine. "Next time, let's go grocery shopping on a normal day. It'll be much calmer."

"I'd like that!" Asseylum chirped.

"As long as I don't have to go through that craziness again," Slaine muttered.

Then, the three of them enjoyed their bubble tea.


	9. Is it true that a person who is late will run with their breakfasts in their mouth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki:  
> She's a heavy sleeper. No amount of prodding or shouting will wake her up, so she's constantly late.
> 
> Marito:  
> He spends the previous night drinking at a bar. Somehow, he makes it to work faster than Yuki.
> 
> Yagarai:  
> He sleeps early and wakes up early. He knows how bad traffic can get, and tries to avoid it.

The mornings of Kaizuka Yuki were akin to Tsukino Usagi's.

"I'm late, I'm late!" Yuki would scream while rushing down the stairs in her pyjamas. She first rushed to the kitchen where Inaho was making breakfast. "Nao-kun! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

Inaho casually stacked the pancakes on Yuki's plate. "I tried to, Yuki-nee."

Yuki scampered to the toilet to brush her teeth, pulling her work clothes on simultaneously. "Did you really?!"

"With all my might," Inaho replied unconvincingly.

"Liar!"

Yuki gargled and threw aside her nightgown. After spitting out the tap water, she buttoned her work shirt. She stumbled out of the toilet, brushing her messy bed hair. Then, she plopped on a chair at the dining table and dug in to a plate of pancakes

"I'm going ahead, Yuki-nee," Inaho announced at the doorway. "See you at school."

"Stay safe, Nao-kun!" Yuki answered rapidly before Inaho closed the door.

Yuki held the last pancake between her teeth and bolted for the school. She was aware that she appeared like the typical shoujo manga protagonist, and was too old to be a proper example.

"At least, there's no one else here to see me like this," she mumbled to herself.

"Arrrgh! I'm late!" someone shouted nearby.

Yuki turned around to see who it was. Her eyes bulged. "Mr Marito?!"

Marito Kouichiro, another teacher in Aldnoah High School, seemed to be tardy as well. He was dressed sloppily, as though he was putting on his clothes while running. At the same time, he was chugging on some alcohol.

"Oh, it's the Sleeping Beauty!" Marito teased Yuki when he saw her.

That statement irked Yuki. "I don't wanna hear that from you! What are you doing drinking this early in the day anyway?!"

Marito jiggled the metal flask he was drinking out of. "This is just coffee!"

"Who puts coffee in an alcohol flask?!"

"Careful, Kaizuka," Marito warned. "You're breakfast is slipping."

Yuki paused to chew a bit more of her pancake. By then, she and Marito were blocked by the traffic. The green light was on, so the streets were seized by vehicles. Waiting at the zebra crossing was another staff member of Aldnoah High: Yagarai Soma, the school nurse.

"Boy, am I late," he said, eating some yogurt as he watched the traffic lights.

"Hey, Yagarai," Marito called him, walking up to his side.

"Oh, Marito," Yagarai regarded without surprise, "and Ms Kaizuka," he added. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Dr Yagarai," Yuki greeted back. She swallowed the last of the pancake.  "Ugh. I need some water."

Marito passed her his flask of coffee. "Here."

Yuki accepted his offer. She made sure the contents were what Marito said they were before drinking. "Wow, it's actually coffee."

Marito snorted. "I can't believe you doubted me." He looked at Yagarai. "And I can't believe you're late."

"I misplaced some documents and wasted a lot of time searching for them," Yagarai explained, scooping out one final spoonful of yogurt. "I should have crossed the road by this time."

"Yeah? Well, I drank too much last night," Marito told them, massaging his temples. "I am _seriously_ hungover right now."

Yuki sighed forlornly. "What are we adults doing? We're not even students, but we're late for school."

Yagarai chuckled. "We aren't very good models, are we?"

Marito snickered. "I never tried to be one."

"Yeah, we can see that." Yuki handed the flask back to Marito.

* * *

"If you were late to school, what would you have in your mouth?"

Slaine raised an eyebrow, mystified by the question sprung onto him by Calm. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about how in anime, when a character is late to school," Calm clarified, "they would be running with a bread in their mouth or something, but it could be another kind of breakfast. If you were late to school, Troyard, what breakfast would you have in your mouth?"

"Oh, I get it." Slaine rubbed his chin, considering the idea. "I guess I'd have a fruit? I always eat fruits after a toast, like an apple or a banana."

"You shouldn't eat fruits after meals, Bat," Inaho piped up.

"Why not?"

"It won't be digested properly. You should eat it before meals."

"What about you, Inaho?" Calm interjected. "What breakfast would you be chowing on when you're late for school?"

"A rolled egg," Inaho answered without hesitation, as if he was prepared for this question. "What brought this up, Calm?"

"I saw Inko running to school with a plate of curry this morning," Calm told them, chortling harder at every word he uttered. "Could you imagine it? It wasn't a bun or a slice of toast. It was an honest-to-goodness plate of curry rice!" He guffawed uncontrollably.

Inaho held his chin contemplatively. "Come to think about it, I did see Inko toss a paper plate in the trash outside school."

"And I saw her rush to the washroom," Slaine added. "Eating something as heavy as curry while running was probably bad for her stomach. Oh!" His phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked it. "It's Princess Asseylum."

Inaho got the message too, meaning Princess Asseylum was contacting them via their group chat.

 **Princess Asseylum:**  I'm late~ ↓↓(%;´п`Ⅲ)

 **Princess Asseylum:** I'm eating breakfast in the car~ （￣ｗ￣）Ψ

A picture was attached with the previous text. Princess Asseylum's breakfast was a _feast_. There were sauteed mushrooms, a baked tomato egg, two triangle toasts and strips of bacon.

"Oh man, I'm _drooling_ ," Calm said when he saw those pictures.

 **Orange:** It looks delicious.

 **Princess Asseylum:** It is! ＼(★^∀^★)／

 **You:** Be careful for bumpy roads, princess! (꒪⌓꒪)

 **Princess Asseylum:**  (ｏ'ｖ｀ｂ)ｂ

* * *

Yuki felt so ashamed of herself. Because of their tardiness, Marito and Yuki were forced to stand outside the teachers lounge and carry a bucket of water each. Since they were PE teachers who don't have to teach any classes so early in the morning, Magbaredge opted to punish them for two periods.

"I am _way_ too old for this," Marito had complained.

"Then, act like it," Magbaredge retorted before sashaying away.

Yuki exhaled enviously. "Dr Yagarai is so lucky. He gets to escape to the infirmary."

She recalled how Yagarai cheekily bid farewell to them. "I hope Ms Magbaredge doesn't give you a hard time," he had said.

"If any of my students see me like this, they'll never let me live it down," Yuki grumbled.

"Don't tempt fate, Kaizuka," Marito told her.

Marito's caution came too late, and so did Asseylum. The latter briskly strode through the hallway while munching a browned toast.

"I'm late for class!" Asseylum wailed. She noticed the teachers and skidded to a halt. "Ms Yuki? Mr Marito? Are you being punished?"

"Eh...yeah," Yuki admitted awkwardly. "We were late."

"Oh, so am I!" Asseylum giggled at their similarities before remembering the situation she was in. "I'm late too! I have to go! Goodbye, Ms Yuki, Mr Marito!" She was even polite enough to wave at them.

"See ya," Marito responded halfheartedly. He looked at Yuki, who was depressed. "What's with you? That's not your student, isn't she?"

"She isn't, but Asseylum is dating Nao-kun," Yuki answered.

Marito understood. "Ah, I get it."

* * *

"The teacher was quite disappointed in me for being late," Asseylum told Inaho during lunch. "Mr Barouhcruz said it was very unlike me."

"Why were you late, Seylum-san?" Inaho inquired.

"I was watching a horror movie by myself last night," Asseylum answered. "I saw the Boogieman Trilogy. It was so frightening, I couldn't stop checking under my bed and my closet. Falling asleep was difficult too." She sighed. "I decided then that I'd never _ever_ view a horror movie alone."

Inaho nodded sympathetically. "You really shouldn't."

"By the way, I saw your sister this morning," Asseylum mentioned. "She and Mr Marito were penalised for their tardiness, so they were standing in the hallway, carrying buckets of water."

"I knew that would happen to her someday," Inaho replied.

At that moment, Slaine entered the classroom, triumphantly showing off a yakisoba bun in his hand.

"I managed to buy one!" he bragged to Asseylum as he sat down.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Asseylum remarked, happy for Slaine. "How did you do it?"

Slaine grinned with pride. "First, I measured the distance between the Vice Principal's office to the school store. After that, I searched the school for detours that would bring me to the store earlier than the Vice Principal, and it _worked!_ " He gleefully opened the packet. "I can't wait to try it out!" He took a bite.

"Well? well?" Asseylum watched him excitedly.

Slaine chewed slowly, savouring the flavour. After swallowing, he said, "The noodles are salty while the bread is sweet. Their opposite tastes balance everything. It's amazing!"

"Is that so? Then, I would like to try a bit as well." Inaho chomped a portion of the yakisoba bun before Slaine could protest. "Hmm. It _is_ good."

"Orange!" Slaine moved the bun away.

"What?" Inaho questioned innocently.

"Inaho-san, it's not very mannerly to simply eat another's food without their permission," Asseylum chastised him. "You should've asked first."

"Honestly," Eddelrittuo grumbled, the only time she interacted with any of the boys, "who raised you?"

"My sister," Inaho responded. He turned to Slaine. "I'm sorry. I'll pay you back tomorrow."

Slaine frowned at his bread. "Okay." He continued eating it.

"That's an indirect kiss," Rayet piped up.

Slaine blushed. "Mind your own business!"

* * *

Yuki clapped her hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

Marito and Yagarai followed shortly. "Itadakimasu."

The three adults were having their lunch in the noisy cafeteria. Yuki opened her lunchbox, eagerly wondering what Inaho prepared for her this time. Today, the side dishes were hamburger steaks with baby carrots and corn, made with love.

"Nao-kun's cooking is the best," Yuki said blissfully after eating a bit of hamburger steak.

Marito blew away the steam above his bowl of udon. "You say that all the time."

"That's because it's always true." Yuki finished the first hamburger steak.

Yagarai was enjoying some spaghetti he had bought from the convenience store. "Prepackaged food has become quite delicious these days. Ever tried comparing it to Inaho-kun's food?"

Yuki contemplated Yagarai's suggestion. "Hmm, I don't think I have." She leaned forward and ate the noodles off Yagarai's chopsticks.

Marito didn't approve of Yuki's behaviour. "Dang, girl! Who raised you?"

Yuki was bewildered by Marito's reaction. "What?"

"You literally just ate the spaghetti off my chopsticks," Yagarai said, as though that explained everything. He put aside the aforementioned chopsticks to select a clean pair.

"Weren't you offering that to me?" Yuki asked.

Yagarai shook his head, snapping apart his chopsticks. "No, I was not."

Yuki realised her mistake. "Oops!" She scratched the back of her head nervously. "Sorry about that!"

"It's alright." Yagarai picked up some spaghetti between his chopsticks. "Just don't do it again."

* * *

The next morning, Yuki was able to wake up on time. She yawned as she walked into the kitchen in search for breakfast. She sat at the dining table. A plate of waffles drizzled with jam topped with berries automatically appeared in front of her.

"Good morning, Yuki-nee," Inaho greeted her.

"Morning, Nao-kun..." Yuki stifled a second yawn. She spotted a tote bag on the dining table. "What's this?"

Inaho took a seat opposite of her. "Yakisoba buns."

Yuki peeked into the bag, counting multiple round objects wrapped in grease-proof paper. "What're these for?"

"It was supposed to be an apology to Bat," Inaho explained, "but I made too many. I'll be sharing them with my friends."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "An apology?"

"I ate his yakisoba bun without permission," Inaho told her.

Yuki reminisced how she recently ate Yagarai's spaghetti without his consent. Seeing how much effort her little brother put to correct his mistakes made her ashamed at herself for not doing better.

Inaho noticed she wasn't eating. "What's the matter, Yuki-nee?"

Yuki snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, nothing!" She immediately put a piece of waffle in her mouth.

* * *

"Here." Inaho passed his homemade yakisoba bun to Slaine. "I'm sorry for eating your food without asking you first."

Slaine accepted the bun hesitantly. "Did you make this yourself? You didn't have to go that far."

Asseylum eyed the buns longingly. "They look really good."

"You can have one too." Inaho gave her a packet. "I've made many."

Asseylum graciously received it. "Thank you, Inaho-san. Would you like to try Inaho-san's yakisoba bun, Eddelrittuo?"

Eddlerittu flinched. She probably wasn't expecting to be called on. She fidgeted slightly. "Well, if you insist, princess..." She took a bun from Inaho.

Slaine tried Inaho's yakisoba bun. Inaho made it a point to watch Slaine's expression. When Slaine took the first bite, his eyes instantly brightened.

"This is so yummy!" he commented. "It's almost on par with the school store's!"

Asseylum was practically glowing while chewing. "It's _wonderful_!"

Eddelrittuo could only hum with delight.

"But still..." Slaine inspected the food. "You actually baked the bread and fried the noodles... You could've just bought me a bun."

Inaho shook his head. "I would have to use my allowance for that. At least, when I cook things myself, the ingredients are part of the groceries."

"I see." Slaine resumed eating.

"Bat."

Slaine paused. "What?"

Inaho poked Slaine's cheek. "You're a messy eater." He held up a piece of vegetable that got stuck on Slaine's face while he was eating. He proceeded to eat it himself.

Slaine's face went red. "You didn't have to do that..."

Inaho couldn't comprehend Slaine's statement.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Yuki went to the infirmary to find Yagarai. As usual, he sat at his desk, sorting out documents.

Yuki knocked the door. "Hey, doctor?"

Yagarai looked up from his work. "Ah, Ms Kaizuka. What brings you here?"

Yuki walked in. "Have you had lunch yet?"

Yagarai shook his head. "No. I'm just about to go buy some at the convenience store."

"Why don't I buy it for you?" Yuki offered. "As an apology for yesterday."

Yagarai smiled kindly. "You don't have to."

"But I kinda want to." Yuki laughed nervously, scratching her cheek. "I was inspired by Nao-kun, you see."

Yagarai didn't need to be convinced any further. "Oh, if you insist."

Together, the two of them headed out of the school to the convenience store. They met up with Marito at the school gates.

"About damn time you came down here," he huffed impatiently. Apparently, he was going to the convenience store with them.

"Getting beer, Marito?" Yagarai questioned in a teasing way.

"And some cup noodles," Marito added. "The school's stuff is way too pricey."

"You're gonna get in trouble if you bring alcohol into a minor's territory," Yuki warned him.

"I'll smuggle it in the infirmary," Marito replied. "That okay with ya, doc?"

Unexpectedly, Yagarai agreed. "Sure. Just don't get yourself or me fired."

Yuki was so done with these men.


	10. Is it true that a boy and girl cannot be friends but instead a couple?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho:  
> He's actually unsure of his sexuality. He's aware that he is sexually attracted to Slaine, though.
> 
> Slaine:  
> He knows he likes Asseylum. He has yet to explore the possibility of being not straight.
> 
> Asseylum:  
> Labels mean nothing to her. She's not interested in dating at the moment and just wants to have fun.

"I feel that I'm asking this too late," Slaine began while unwrapping a rice-ball, "but are the two of you actually dating?"

That question was aimed at Inaho and Asseylum. As usual, the three of them plus Eddelrittuo were gathered in Asseylum's classroom for lunch.

"No, we aren't, Bat," Inaho easily answered.

Asseylum was embarrassed by Slaine's inquiry. "We're really just friends!"

"Princess Asseylum has better taste in men that you think!" Eddelrittuo chimed in indignantly.

Slaine was still confused. "But why do people keep insisting that you're together?"

Inaho shrugged. "We live in a heteronormative society. Anytime a male and female are within vicinity of one another, everyone assumes there is a romantic connection between them."

Asseylum didn't seem to agree with Inaho's explanation. "I thought the reason was because our interactions resembled that of a couple."

Slaine pitched in with his own opinion. "Perhaps it's because Orange appears to spend more time with Princess Asseylum more than he does with any other girl."

Inaho considered it. "That could be true. If we were to follow that logic though, that would mean I appear to be dating you, Bat."

Slaine's face flushed. "What are you saying, Orange?!"

"If spending more time with Seylum-san than other girls make it seem that I'm dating her, then it would make sense to say I'm in a relationship with you because I hang out with you for a longer period of time than I would with Seylum-san," Inaho rationalised to Slaine.

Slaine's eyebrow twitched. "I really can't figure you out at all, Orange."

"Inaho-san meant that in another's eyes, they'd think he is more attracted to you than he is to me," Asseylum simplified.

"No, I understand _that_ ," Slaine clarified. "I just don't get how he can come to that conclusion so easily, and say such things without a hint of shame..." He trailed off at the end and changed the topic. "Aren't you ever going to do something about the rumours of the both of you dating?"

"It's alright, Bat," Inaho assured. "Most people know it's a rumour, but pretend it's real to turn it into a source of entertainment. They want to gossip, and we let them."

Slaine didn't really find Inaho's statement particularly satisfying. "Well, I suppose it's okay if you're fine with it..."

"As a matter of fact, even my sister gossips about our imaginary-relationship," Inaho mentioned.

* * *

"Alright, kids," Yuki mumbled to her smartphone while chowing on some homemade inarizushi, "give me your gossip."

"Her stalker side is showing," Marito whispered to Yagarai, popping open a can of beer at the same time.

Yagarai humoured Yuki, "What're the kids saying about Inaho-kun today?"

"I'm getting to it," Yuki replied, typing messages to a special group chat involving Inko, Calm, Nina, Okisuke and her, devoted to news regarding Inaho.

 **You:** How's Nao-kun doing today? Is he treating the princess right?

It took nearly a minute for there to be any response.

 **Inko:** Haven't we established that Inaho and Princess Asseylum aren't dating?

 **Nina:** But we also established that the potential's there! (๑ >ᴗ<๑)

 **Calm:** You better get up and get chasing, Inko, or Inaho won't be waiting for you no more! ヾ(°∇°*)

 **Okisuke:**  LOL (●´艸`)

 **Inko:** Shut up!

 **You:** You guys, answer my question! (╯=▃=)╯︵┻━┻

 **Nina:** Sorry!

 **Nina:** Anyway, relations between the princess and Inaho are good as usual.

 **Calm:** HOWEVER

 **Okisuke:** THE THIRD WHEEL HAS ARRIVED

Yuki did a spit-take when she read that text. Marito and Yagarai noticed her reaction of course.

Marito backed his chair from the table to dodge the wasted food. "Whoa, what happened?!"

"Are you choking?!" Yagarai questioned with concern.

Yuki shook her head fervently. "No, no! Nao-kun is involved in a _love triangle!_ "

"What?" Marito and Yagarai said simultaneously, with the same blank expressions.

 **You:** WHAAAAAAAAT?! (◯Δ◯∥)

 **Calm:** It's Slaine Troyard!

 **Okisuke:** The newbie!

 **Nina:** It's the typical romance novel plot! The main couple start 'just friends', then the new character comes in between and suddenly the feelings become known! (●´□`)♡

 **Nina:** ...is what we thought.

Yuki was dumbfounded by Nina's statement. "Huh?"

 **You:** What do you mean? (⊙_☉)

 **Okisuke:** We legit thought that Troyard was gonna steal the princess from Inaho.

 **Calm:** Honestly, I think the opposite is happening.

 **You:** Nao-kun is stealing the princess from Slaine-kun?!

 **Inko:** More like, Princess Asseylum is the third wheel in between Inaho and Slaine-kun.

That was truly flabbergasting for Yuki. "Oh my gosh! Nao-kun is _gay?!_ "

Marito gasped in an overly dramatic way. "What a surprise!"

"Yes, we had zero inkling," Yagarai agreed with Marito.

The two men swapped money under the table. Marito covertly passed two thousand yen to Yagarai.

The chat continued.

 **You:** Nao-kun is gay?! (゜ロ゜)

 **Calm:** Or bi. ┐(´ー｀)┌

 **Okisuke:** Maybe it's because Troyard is in the same class.

 **Okisuke:** It lets Inaho talk to him more than he can interact with the princess.

 **Calm:** True, true. ☜╮(´ิ∀´ิ☜╮)

 **Nina:** In short, you could say Inaho has another choice besides Princess Asseylum.

 **Calm:** And that is Slaine Troyard.

 **Okisuke:** And possibly Inko if she ever decides to step up her game.

 **Calm:** LOL

 **Nina:** LOL

 **Inko:** SHUT UP (╬ಠ益ಠ)

With that, the online conversation had come to an end, so Yuki put her phone away.

"So, it seems that Nao-kun might be bisexual and would either select the princess or that transfer student as his suitor," Yuki summarised for her colleagues.

Yagarai returned a thousand yen to Marito. The former asked, "You should take their words with a pinch of salt. Something as personal as one's sexuality should be heard from the person in question, not through the assumptions of others."

Marito nodded. "What he said. Seriously, Kaizuka, you shouldn't hope for your lil' bro to be straight. He's gonna be who he is."

Yuki felt insulted by Marito's statement. "Of course, I know that! It's just that I heard Princess Asseylum was rich as hell and I was hoping that Inaho would date her and eventually marry her so we'd be rich too!"

Yagarai slowly took a sip of beer. "Greed is a sin, Kaizuka."

"Beware," Marito said cryptically.

Yuki, annoyed, told them, "Don't chide me for valuing money when you were literally betting on Nao-kun being gay."

Marito chuckled nervously. "You saw us?"

Yagarai smiled guiltily. "To be fair, that was only _half_ the bet."

"I don't wanna care," Yuki deadpanned. She sighed. "I won't ask Nao-kun just yet. I'll let him come out to me on his own. Whatever his orientation, I'll accept him."

Yagarai nodded. "Yes, that should be how it is."

"I also pray that Slaine-kun is a rich boy," Yuki added.

Marito frowned. "And the moment's ruined."

* * *

Inaho nonchalantly ate some inarizushi. "Yuki-nee wishes that I'd make Seylum-san my bride in hopes that I'd inherit her fortune and make us rich."

Slaine gawked at Inaho with disbelief. "Did she tell you all of that?"

Inaho shook his head. "No, she told Rayet-san, who told me later."

"What a backstabber," Eddelrittuo huffed condescendingly.

"She didn't tell me to keep it a secret," Rayet disputed loudly.

"Would you do it, though?" Slaine asked. "Marry someone to attain wealth?"

"Definitely not," Inaho answered firmly.

Asseylum smiled. "That's good to hear."

"But Yuki-nee might," Inaho added. "She did recently buy a how-to guide for marrying rich."

Asseylum smile looked more disconcerted. "That's not good to hear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Marito betted that Inaho and Asseylum were a couple. Yagarai betted the opposite and added an extra thousand that Inaho was likely gay.


	11. Is it true that good friends tend to poke fun at one another from time to time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asseylum:  
> She is too kind to tease anyone. She's better at giving compliments, if anything.
> 
> Eddelrittuo:  
> She's more of an insult person. It's because of that, she has so few friends.
> 
> Rayet:  
> The sassiest girl you'll ever meet. The targets of her savagery die of embarrassment.

One might wonder about the relationship between Eddelrittuo and Asseylum. They were almost always together.

Were they friends? Not likely, as Eddelrittuo had put Asseylum a pedestal far higher than where the former stood.

Were they simply classmates? Definitely not, they were too close for that.

In Rayet's opinion, Eddelrittuo was Asseylum's self-appointed servant. That little brunette had everything prepared for the princess.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night," Asseylum stated while yawning, early in the morning.

As if she was waiting for the opportunity, Eddelrittuo presented a small brown bottle. "Here, princess! This caffeine drink is very effective, and the taste is not as bitter as the usual ones!"

During Maths class, Asseylum ran into another problem. "My compass is broken!" She cradled the metal pieces sadly.

"Don't worry!" Eddelrittuo assured. "I have a spare!"

Before lunch, Asseylum complained, "Ah, my chef forgot to glaze the croquettes with barbecue sauce!"

"I have a packet of sauce if you want, princess!" Eddelrittuo responded instantly.

To Rayet, Eddelrittuo's preparedness was so weird. Rayet confronted her about this after the final class.

"Why do you seem to have everything?" Rayet questioned Eddelrittuo.

Eddelrittuo regarded Rayet arrogantly, as though the latter was unfit to converse with her. "Huh?"

Rayet elaborated, "You always have something the princess needs at any given time. Why is that?"

Eddelrittuo puffed her chest with pride before replying, "Because I am Princess Asseylum's attendant. Naturally, I'm ready to assist her."

"So, you have everything that is required to serve the princess?" Rayet noted how truly servant-like Eddelrittuo was.

"That's right!" Eddelrittuo said boastfully.

"Do you have a pad, then?" Rayet asked tonelessly.

Eddelrittuo jolted. "What?!"

Rayet continued teasing her. "Suppose the princess's period begins now, do you have a pad for her?"

Eddelrittuo leaned forward and hissed, "Princess Asseylum's period is already over! And she uses _tampons!_ "

"You keep track of her menstruation periods? Wow." Rayet couldn't resist smirking. "And _tampons?_ That's unexpected."

"Sh-Shut up!" Eddelrittuo sputtered.

"What about a rubber?" Rayet went on. "Got one of those?"

Eddelrittuo let a hilarious squeal. "What are you implying?!"

"Oh, I dunno," Rayet said casually, "when the princess really finds herself a man, she'll need a rubber, won't she? Are you prepared for that?"

"Of course, I wouldn't carry such a thing around!" Eddelrittuo shouted at the top of her lungs. "Who on Earth would bring rubbers to school?!"

"Eh? You don't have any rubbers, Eddelrittuo?" Asseylum chimed in, coming up to the girls. "That's no good. You never know when you'll be needing one!"

 _Crap, she's misunderstanding,_ Rayet freaked out inwardly.

Asseylum rambled on cluelessly, "I have rubbers of different lengths and colours! Normally, I would have five on me. I can lend them to you if you want."

"Hey," Rayet interrupted her. "Do you actually know what we meant by 'rubber'?"

Asseylum smiled back innocently. Rayet sighed and beckoned her closer. She whispered into Asseylum's ear the synonym of rubber: condom.

Asseylum's face gradually reddened like a thermometer. One could almost see the steam wafting from her head as she frantically squeaked, "No, I don't have any condoms on me! I only have hair ties!"

Eddelrittuo glared at Rayet. "Did you have to be so blunt about it?!"

Rayet gazed back boredly. "How else was I gonna break it to her?"

* * *

Asseylum was still blushing even as she and the to other girls made their way to class 1-A. "I never knew the both of you were so familiar with each other that you would discuss such mature topics."

"What?! No!" Eddelrittuo denied, shaking her head fervently. "We're not close at all!"

Asseylum looked at her, confused. "Then, why were you talking about that?"

Rayet waved her hand dismissively. "I was just teasing her."

Asseylum still misunderstood. "Doesn't that make the two of you friends?"

Rayet was irritated by Asseylum's naïveté personality. "In what way?"

"Isn't normal for friends to poke fun at one another?" Asseylum rationalised.

"Yeah, that's true, but we _aren't_ friends," Rayet insisted. "I'm not even your friend."

Unexpectedly, Asseylum wasn't hurt by that. "Despite that, you're following me to see Slaine and Inaho-san!"

Rayet rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because I owe Inaho money."

They arrived at their destination. The door was already open, and there was a small group of students near it. It was Inaho's friends. They were gathered around a single desk. There were multiple sweets scattered across the surface. There was a mostly-empty net of chocolate coins, a pack of gum that was missing a couple of sticks, a half-eaten Tobblerone and a small, open box of jelly beans.

Asseylum approached Slaine, who was the furthest from the group. "What's going on, Slaine?"

Slaine jumped when he realised Asseylum was right next to him. "Princess! Ah, um," he fumbled, "we're having a contest." He pointed at Inaho, who was at his desk, focused on his tablet.

Inko spotted Asseylum plus her classmates and filled them in, "We're competing to see who can get Inaho off of his tablet. We introduced him to Flappy Bird and he hasn't taken his eyes off for fifteen minutes straight." She waved the pile of candy on the desk. "Everyone must donate a candy to participate. Winner gets all." She winked cheekily. "I have this in the bag!"

Rayet pushed past the other students to reach the desk. She placed a can of mints in the candy collection. "I want in."

Eddelrittuo eyed the mass of candy with disgust. "Who could eat this much candy? Only a glutton would! Right, princess?" She looked at Asseylum eagerly.

"I want to play too!" Asseylum declared animatedly, obviously not hearing Eddelrittuo.

Eddelrittuo was perturbed by Asseylum's decision. "Eh?!"

Asseylum dug around her pockets and managed to extricate a tube of mixed-fruit mentos. Only a quarter of the tube was left. However, she was prohibited from putting her bid on the table.

Calm raised his hand at her. "Nope. No, can do."

Asseylum was bewildered. "Why not?"

"Inaho would look away for sure," Okisuke explained. "I mean, you _are_ his girlfriend."

"But I'm not," Asseylum said, perplexed.

"It's alright, Princess Asseylum," Slaine assured her. "I'm not taking part either. I haven't got any sweets to bet with."

Asseylum offered her mentos. "You can use mine, since I can't join."

"Slaine can't play!" Nina interjected.

" _Whhhyyyyy?_ " Asseylum asked with a whiny tone, feeling both baffled by Nina's reaction and upset for Slaine.

"Because he's Inaho's boyfriend," Nina answered her.

Slaine's face flashed red. "I am _not!_ "

Asseylum sighed. "Oh, well." She turned to Eddelrittuo. "You can have it then, Eddelrittuo."

Eddelrittuo pointed at herself dumbly. "Me?"

"Oh, she can play," Calm confirmed.

"Go on, Eddelrittuo," Asseylum encouraged.

Eddelrittuo seemed nervous. "I suppose I could play in your stead, Princess Asseylum." She took the tube out of Asseylum's hand and put it on the desk.

"Okay, are we all ready?" Inko asked, before announcing, "Let's begin!"

First up was Okisuke. He strode over to Inaho purposefully, stating boisterously, "Inaho! Would you be so kind to set me up with ya sister?!"

Inaho chucked his whole pencil case at Okisuke's stomach without even looking up to aim. Okisuke crumpled over and staggered back to the others.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no," he rasped, gripping a chair for support.

Everyone was laughing at Okisuke when he came back, except for Asseylum, who was kind enough to ask of his well-being, and Rayet, who couldn't care less.

The next person to go was Calm. He tiptoed over to Inaho, creeping around his desk so that he'd be directly in front of him. After that, he jumped up, shrieking, "Woogity-boogity!"

Inaho blinked lazily. He merely replied, "Not now, Calm."

Calm skulked over to the rest, disappointed.

Inko snickered. "'Woogity-boogity'?"

Nina giggled. "Such scary words!"

Annoyed, Calm snapped at them, "I'd like to see you try to do better!"

Nina grinned evilly. "Oh, I _will_." She skipped over to Inaho with a pink pouch.

Inko gasped. "That's her makeup bag!"

Nina danced around the unflinching Inaho, brushing his face with glittery powder and clipping shiny barrettes to his bangs. She finished using a hair tie that was ornamented with a large orange bead.

"What do you think, Inaho?" Nina inquired innocuously.

"I like the orange one," Inaho responded tonelessly, eyes still glued to his tablet.

Nina frowned at his lack of reaction. She zipped her bag shut and left without taking back any of her accessories.

This time, Eddelrittuo walked up to Inaho. She berated him, "Can't you take your eyes off of your phone for one second? Do you want to ruin your eyes?!"

"Eddelrittuo-san, this is a tablet," Inaho corrected her. "Also, one is advised to stare twenty metres from a screen after twenty minutes, for twenty seconds. As you can see, it has only been sixteen minutes."

Eddelrittuo hadn't even stayed long enough to hear Inaho's reason. She returned to Asseylum, ashamed. "I failed, princess."

Asseylum hugged her. "You did your best."

After Eddelrittuo's turn, Rayet left the classroom for a moment and came back with an air horn. She blasted it right next to Inaho's ear. It was loud enough to frighten everyone, except the target himself.

"Have you come to pay me back, Rayet-san?" Inaho questioned without even bothering to face her.

Rayet clicked her tongue, disappointed. She dropped a couple of coins on Inaho's desk and left.

Once Rayet rejoined them, Okisuke complained, "It's impossible to get Inaho away from his tablet! He's _unbeatable_."

Calm had a grim expression. "Inaho might _never_ look a at a real human being ever again!"

"Oh, yeah?" Inko said smugly. She tapped her phone. "Watch this."

Two seconds later, Inaho lowered his tablet and turned to Inko, eyes wide with shock. "You can't be serious, Inko."

Slaine was astonished. "How did you do it?"

"I just announced that my family's restaurant has closed down permanently on our blog," Inko replied proudly.

"Of course!" Okisuke was frustrated. "Inaho _loved_ that restaurant!"

"Obviously, Inaho's childhood friend would know him best." Calm held his head in a defeated way.

"I told you I had this in the bag!" Inko had started a victory dance when her phone rang. She answered the call cheerfully, "Hi, mom!" Then, she froze. "Wait, no! That announcement was a mistake! My thumb slipped and--" She didn't complete he sentence. She said to the others dreadfully, "I gotta go home."

In one swift motion, Inko swept all of the candy inside her school bag and rushed off. Once she left, Inaho took her place.

"What was that all about?" he inquired, totally clueless.

"Inko was a teaching us a valuable lesson," Okisuke responded with a wise tone, "that we should _never_ tell lies."

* * *

"A competition to make me look away from my tablet?" Inaho licked his popsicle with a curious expression.

Slaine nodded, poking his tongue at his soft ice cream. "Everyone had to pay one candy to join the game."

Asseylum twisted her plastic spoon in her cup of frozen yogurt with a childish pout on her face. "Slaine and I weren't allowed to take part. They claimed that it was because we were your lovers." She scoop a large helping and put in her mouth.

Inaho sighed. "That nonsense again, huh?"

"I don't know when they started thinking we were dating," Slaine huffed. He closed his mouth over his ice cream, taking in a huge portion.

"Your friends are very imaginative, Inaho-san," Asseylum commented.

The three of them were passing time at the mall, having some cold treats in the food court. It was Asseylum's idea to come here, requesting her chauffeur to take them.

"You know, it's quite rare to see you without Eddelrittuo-san, princess," Slaine remarked. "Why isn't she with you?"

"Oh, I told her not to follow me," Asseylum answered. "Today, I wanted to spend time with just the two of you."

That statement made Slaine blush bright red. He hid his face behind his ice cream, stammering, "I-Is that so?"

"Also, Eddelrittuo never really talks around you guys," Asseylum added. "I didn't want to force her into the company of men she wasn't comfortable with."

"That's very considerate of you, Seylum-san," Inaho remarked.

"Speaking of Eddelrittuo-san," Slaine began, now that he had stopped blushing, "is she actually your friend, princess? I mean, she acts like she's your personal attendant."

"What? Of course, Eddelrittuo's my friend!" Asseylum sounded insulted. "Though she _is_ my personal attendant."

"Huh?!" Slaine gawked at her, flabbergasted.

Inaho was also surprised. "Eddelrittuo-san...is your personal attendant?"

Asseylum nodded, as though it was an ordinary fact. "Eddelrittuo is the daughter of one of my servants. When I turned fourteen, they started paying her to be my handmaid."

"Is that so," Slaine said slowly, like he needed time to comprehend the new information handed to him.

Inaho bit a chunk of his popsicle, until one could see the tip of the ice cream stick. He said to Slaine, "The more you know, huh?"

Slaine ignored him to ask Asseylum, "Who else have you told this to? About Eddelrittuo-san being your attendant?"

"Only the teachers know," Asseylum replied. She ate a spoonful of frozen yogurt. "And the both of you. Nobody really asks, so I have not much reason to mention it."

"Hmm," Slaine hummed while dragging his tongue over his soft ice cream, flattening it. "You're not wrong about that."

About fifteen minutes later, the three of them had finished their cold desserts and were ready to depart. Inaho still had to do some groceries, whereas Slaine aimed to visit the bookstore. Only Asseylum intended to go home.

Before getting on the escalator, Asseylum inquired, "Can we meet up after school like this, again?"

Inaho checked the time on his tablet. "So long as we don't spend more than an hour, I'm fine."

Slaine nodded earnestly. "I don't mind either!"

Asseylum beamed widely. Her blue eyes were even glittering. "Okay, then! I'll see you two tomorrow!" she said merrily, hopping onto the escalator and waving goodbye to the boys at the same time. Inaho and Slaine responded in kind.

Asseylum was really grateful to have them as her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a huge fan of Brooklyn Nine-Nine.


End file.
